


Into Darkness

by plaguewind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vampires, petyrxsansa, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguewind/pseuds/plaguewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr Baelish made a deal with the devil, so to speak. He lives in darkness and does unspeakable things. Even to those he has loved. But he makes a decision to protect a small girl, Sansa Stark. Modern AU.</p><p>This is a love story. </p><p>** Underage. I can't say it enough. You have been warned. Please read the tags. Attempted rape. Violence. Blood. Murder. **</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if you guys like this I will continue. Lemme know what you think, feedback appreciated.

The rain was pouring down in torrents but it did not phase him in the slightest, Petyr did not get cold. He leaned against a tree across the street from the two-story mansion, concealed by the shadows of its branches, watching and waiting. It was dark, just past eleven o’clock at night but still just a little too early for the dark deed ahead of him. If someone seen him standing there, which he doubted because he was cloaked in black, he would move so quickly they would have thought that they had imagined it.

He had been standing there since nightfall. Watching through the window as Catelyn Stark cooked dinner and had it ready on the table for when her beloved Ned arrived home from work. Her daughter had come in and they had sat together and ate in silence and still Ned had not come. He watched the young, red-haired girl leave the kitchen and retreat to her bedroom on the upper floor. Catelyn had stayed sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her husband but after her daughter had left she had poured herself a glass of wine. Finally, admitting defeat, she had covered his plate and placed it in the refrigerator.

The husband finally arrived home around nine-thirty. It would not be long after that until they retreated to their bedroom and tucked in for the night. The daughter, Sansa was her name, had turned her light off around ten. It wasn’t until eleven thirty that the rest of the lights in the house went out. Petyr waited until about a half an hour past midnight before he entered the house. It was not difficult at all. He had become a master at picking locks or even just noticing things others did not notice, like a back door or a window accidentally left unlatched.

The house was in shadows as he made his way through the kitchen and up the stairs. He moved so quietly, so fluidly that no living soul could possibly know that he was there. He slowly opened the door to Catleyn and Ned Stark’s bedroom. His vision was perfect in darkness and they appeared to be sleeping.

He stopped and stared down over Catelyn, the woman he had once loved. Once. He no longer loved her but he did feel an affection towards her which was why he had to be the one to do this. If she must die, for some sick and twisted reason he wanted to be the one to do it. Perhaps to ensure that she went quietly and peacefully with no pain. Make no mistake, it had to be done. If he did not do it the others would and they would likely try to kill him for refusing his commands. No...there was no escaping their fate.

“Sweet woman,” he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Petyr...” Her voice was small and quiet but it was not a figment of his imagination. She was awake. “Petyr...take care of my Sansa. Please...don’t let anything happen to her. She does not need to die this night. She is only a child.”

If he could have felt fear in that moment he would have but he did not. “Cat...I am sorry. You know there is no other way."

“So be it. We could not fight you off if we tried. But I beg two things of you: please take Sansa with you , protect her by any means necessary and...kill me first. If you ever loved me at all please do this for me.”

Her breath was hot on his face, her lips trembling but he could not smell her fear. She was a strong woman. “What you wish is yours.” Of course it was a lie, the child had to die too. She had to die most of all.

“Thank you.”

With that he pulled the small vial of liquid from his coat pocket, removed the cap, and put it to her lips. “Drink. You will fall asleep easily and feel no pain. “

She nodded and let him pour the clear liquid into her mouth. Within seconds she was dozing off. Pulling out the knife he had also kept in his pocket, he placed one last kiss upon her cheek and slit her throat. She would die before the drug wore off. He moved over to Ned quickly and poured the rest of the liquid into his mouth, not because he gave a damn if Ned felt pain but because he did not want him to wake and cry out. Then Petyr slit his throat as well. It had to be done this way but the smell of the gushing blood was killing him. As quickly as possible he left the room and closed the door behind him. He didn’t care about Ned, not at all really, but Cat...no, he did not want to taste her memories, her dreams, her fears...her hopes.

Next he went to the daughter’s room. Sansa. She was probably around twelve years old. Catelyn had asked him to save her...to protect her. He had told her he would but he had not meant it, that was...until he laid eyes upon her. She lay sleeping like and angel, fiery red hair falling over porcelain skin. All innocence and purity...the exact opposite of himself.

Just a glimpse of her and his mind was made up...he could not kill this one. He was transfixed, unable to move. Was it simply her beauty, for truly he had never seen a creature so beautiful, not even Cat when she was younger. Cursing himself for his decision he lifted her sleeping form from the bed. As he carried her from the home where her parents lay dying by his own hands, he knew...he knew that he would let no harm befall her. Not now, not ever.


	2. Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, here we go. Oh and when I started writing this I had not decided where it was taking place so I said fuck it...I'm going to do a modern Westeros. And so here we are.

**Part One**

**Two years later...**

“Sansa, you’re teacher imposed himself upon me yesterday for a meeting,” Petyr said, giving Sansa a stern look from behind the mahogany desk in the middle of his office. “He seems to think you have a problem with daydreaming during your lessons. Are we really going through this again?” Her eyes always darted around like a scared kitten when he used her real name, which he only did when they were completely alone.

It had been two years, four months and five days since he had taken her. When she had awoken in his house the next day he told her that her parents were dead and that she would have to stay with him. She had not believed him at first but when he turned on the television and showed her the local news she could not fight the truth any longer. She had burst into tears and so it was for days and days. She stayed in a state of despair, refusing to eat or drink and Petyr feared she would become sickly. Then finally on the fifth day she had asked one of the servants for food. On the sixth day she began asking more.

She wanted to know who he was and why she had to stay with him. He had told her that he was a long time friend of her mother’s and that was partly true. He told her that her mother had contacted him the day before and said that she was afraid for her life and that if anything should happen to take Sansa away and protect her.

_”So you see, Sweetling,” he had said softly. ”I am your protector now. I will make sure no harm comes to you.”_

It had been difficult trying to explain why she must adopt a new name and dye her hair. To make her understand that if the people who killed her parents knew she was still alive they would come after her too. That was not a lie. He had called her Alayne from that day on and told everyone that she was his daughter that he had only recently become aware of. Even the others believed it, though he had kept her hidden for months before he allowed them to know anything. After all, the Stark daughter was still missing. Only one other person knew of her true identity because Petyr had needed some assistance in making sure all photos of Sansa were removed from her home and from the schools she had attended as quickly as possible. It had been a risky move but he did not think this one would say anything.

Deciding it would be safer not to send her back to a public or even a private school, he had hired tutors to come to his home to continue her education. He had also instructed her to refer to him as father unless they were alone.

He guarded her as a father would and provided for her as a father would, but he did not feel like her father...no, it was something much different. He knew that every time he looked at her. She sat in front of him, looking bored and irritated, fourteen years old and now a young woman. It was hard not to notice the small, perky breasts that she had grown over the past two years. She was going to be a beautiful woman...if only she could let her red hair grow out...but no. He must keep her safe.

“Professor Law is such a terribly boring, old man, Petyr. How can I possibly stay focused?”

“I understand but you must make an effort. He has told me that he will fail you if you do not make a change.”

“What does it matter? It’s not like it’s real school.”

She was pushing his buttons but it took much more than a whiney teenager to get a rise out of him. “It  _is_ a real school and will earn you a real diploma.”

“So? It will earn Alayne a real diploma. Not me. Not...” She did not finish. She hated to say her real name, he could tell. It was just a reminder of what could never be again.

He stood from his chair and walked around the desk. Getting onto his knees in front of her, he took her hands into his own and placed a kiss on each one. “I wish I could say that I am sorry, Sansa but I am not. I know it’s difficult but everything I do is to keep you safe. For that I can never be sorry.”

“Fine,” she said with a heavy sigh. “I’ll try to do better.”

“That’s my girl." He allowed a small smile, for he _was_ proud of her. "Now, if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to.”

“Why must you always work at night?”

“It is the nature of my business.”

“And what is that exactly? Why will you not tell me?”

“The hour is late for such questions. Get some sleep.”

“That’s what you always say.”

“Sansa.” He said her name sternly this time, tiring of insistent questions. 

“Alright. Fine. Goodnight.”

Petyr could still smell her even after she had left the room. Her scent was so sweet, her blood young and full of life. He was hungry. He put on his black coat, checked to make sure the security system was set and went out into the darkness. It was feeding time.

*******

Upstairs Sansa looked out her window and watched him go out the front door. After that he moved away so quickly she could not tell exactly which direction he had gone. He never took a car, though he owned several. He kept her safe and well fed but told her next to nothing and she was growing restless. She had no one to talk to all day except for her tutors and the servants and they refused to answer any questions about her mysterious protector. If she had not seen the newscast about her parents death she may have thought he had kid-napped her and made it all up. In her heart though she believed it was true, that she was in danger.

Still...she missed having friends and going to a real school. Mostly because she thought it may provide a distraction. A distraction from the hate building inside of her every single day. Whenever she thought of the nameless, faceless person who had killed her mother and father she could feel it boiling. There was a darkness taking root and she wanted to run from it as much as she wanted to give into it.

Petyr was an enigma. He never left the house until after dark and had no friends that she knew of, even though he said he had been a long time friend of her mother’s. He would never eat with her and he kept his bedroom locked at all times. Even when he was in it. He slept mostly during the day but that was because he worked through the night. If he did wake while it was still light out he kept the curtains closed tightly. Once she had asked him why and he had told her he had a rare skin condition and was very sensitive to sunlight which was why he chose to work at night.

She wondered if maybe he was a drug dealer. The house was old but large and completely remodeled. She could see a drug dealer owning a house like his. All she could do was wonder. He never gave answers.

She crawled into bed and under the covers. He is strange, she thought. But he takes care of me and I am safe.

Before she fell asleep she whispered..

“The Seven Gods who made us all,  
are listening if we should call.  
So close your eyes, you shall not fall,  
they see you, little children.  
Just close your eyes, you shall not fall,  
they see you, little children.”

 

*******

Petyr let his head fall back against the wall in the dark alley, his victim laying at his feet. It was like a drug, the blood, because he always felt somewhat high after he drank. He hated it really. Before, in his other life, he had been a man with self-control, never partaking in mind-altering substances. Now he had no choice, he needed it to survive. He hated what came with the blood too. For just a few brief seconds Petyr could feel and see all the that person was and all the potential or lack-thereof there was to be. Their memories and hopes...desires. It flashed through him like a feature film.

The one laying at his feet had not always been a thief and an addict. Once he had been a young boy with a football scholarship and dreams of going pro. Then there had been an accident. After that it was pain and aguish. Failure and more pain. Petyr figured he was probably doing him a favor.

His phone started vibrating in his pocket. He had a text.

_Tywin : Meeting. Now._

He had been expecting that text. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he left the dead man laying in the alley and headed in the direction of the Royal Compound. Best not to keep Tywin waiting, he had always had a bit of a temper.

 

Going through security took about ten minutes. Not that he couldn’t get around it, he could have easily, but he preferred to go through so Tywin would see him coming in on the security cameras in his office. When he entered the conference room on the second floor Jaime, Cersei, Joffrey and Varys were already there. Tywin would enter last, he always did. He did not like to be kept waiting himself but he liked to make a point to keep them waiting. A little reminder of who was in charge.

“So glad you could finally join us,” Cersei said sharply as Petyr took his seat. “Where were slithering about?”

“I bet you wish you knew.”

“Please. Why would I really care where you were. I was just making conversation.”

“You never make idle conversation, Cersei. You simply feel that you are entitled to know everything.”

The door opened and Tywin Lannister entered the room, everyone instantly falling silent. He had little patience for childish bickering. Petyr did too honestly, he just like getting a rise out of Cersei. She was much like her father, intelligent and strong willed, only he never let his emotions cloud his judgment as she did. Jaime was Cersei’s twin brother. He was mostly all brute force, however, not dim-witted. He simply had a problem with with impulsiveness and tended to act before he finally decided to use his brain.

“Good evening, Mr Twyin,” Varys said with a bow. Petyr smiled to himself. He supposed the man needed to be an ass-kisser seeing as he was the only human sitting in the room.

Tywin only nodded and took his seat. “I trust you are all well fed so that no one is in danger of losing their tempers?” Everyone nodded. “Good. Now...any news on Sansa Stark?”

“One of my men told me they thought they had spotted her near Riverrun” Cersei offered. “But she was on a plane and gone before he had a chance to chance to get a better glimpse. He got on the next flight leaving for Pentos but once there it will be some time before he tracks her down again.”

“A few sightings of red haired girls, sir,” Varys said. “Though none appear to have been her.”

“Petyr?” Tywin looked at him expectantly. “Any news?”

Petyr shook his head. “I fear not. It is difficult. All we have to go on is a sketchy drawing from descriptions and that was over two years ago now. I’m sure the girl has grown. We don’t really even know what she looks like.” A vision of her flashed in his mind and he noticed Vary’s eyes dart to him briefly only to look away just as quickly.

“Well, in any case we must find her before the Tyrells do. They have heard the prophecy just as we all did and any chance they get to bring us down and extend their power further they will not hesitate to take it.”

The Prophecy, a proclamation uttered from the lips of a dying mad man. Petyr very much doubted it's truth, no Stark had carried the gene for hundreds of years but a crazy man says that a red haired girl will and everyone believes him. Then again Petyr had never believed in vampires either so who was he to say? So far she hadn't shown any signs though.

“Let me go to High Garden and kill them all in their sleep,” Jaime spoke.

“And how to you propose to do that?”

“I will sneak in by day and wait until they sleep.”

“Do you not think for a minute they haven’t taken precautions against that very thing happening? We have. Not to mention the risk you take of being exposed to the sun. I know you think you are all powerful Jaime but we are weaker in the day. It’s not worth the risk.”

“I can make sure I stay covered.”

“Silence. Do not speak of it again.”

“Grandfather, may I make a suggestion?” Joffrey asked.

“No. You may not. I instructed that you keep silent and listen and learn. I will let you know when you are allowed to make suggestions.”

Joffrey slunk back in his chair looking like a scolded child. He was a child. The son of Cersei had been changed only a year ago, at fifteen years old. Younger than allowed but when someone had tried to assassinate him it was either change him or let him die and Cersei would not lose her baby boy. Petyr woud have let him die if he had the choice. They were all monsters but there was something particularly vile and sinister about the boy. Just so happened he was also their King since the unexpected death of his father. They were all his advisors until he was of age and since he had stopped aging Petyr expected Tywin would be their actual King until the day he died. Which may very well be never.

“I don’t see why you are so worried father,” Jaime went on again. “She’s just one little girl and she’s afraid for her life. What can one little girl do?”

“You would be surprised. Now if you all will shut up and listen... We need to employ more people. I want as many as possible searching for the girl. Then employ more still to spy in High Garden as I have no doubt they have sent their own spies to King’s Landing. I need to know everything that happens there and more still. Do you all understand?"

Petyr understood perfectly. It was no longer a battle of soldiers and ordinary men. This battle would be on an entirely different scale.

As he left the estate he began to feel very old. He had stopped aging 12 years ago when he had been changed. His body would forever be in it’s mid-forties but he felt old in that moment. If only because he knew how many more years there were ahead of him and none of them filled with anything good. Except...

 

He entered her room quietly and lay down beside her. She did not budge, could not even feel his weight on the bed. The moonlight through the window illuminated her face...red lips set against porcelain skin. She could have been one of them but she was not. He would not sleep but he stayed beside her for a while, just watching her and listening to her breathing. He actually found himself doing this quite often because when he was there beside her he felt human again.

“They will never find you,” he whispered and placed a kiss at her temple. He did not leave her until sunlight began to trickle in through the blinds.


	3. Boy-King

The following evening, just after dark, Petyr sat in his office looking over his books, the finances of the Lanisters. He was, after all, still their accountant. They were beyond filthy rich and while loaning sums of money put them in dire straits in no way they still made sure he kept track of all whom were in their debt and for how much. Tywin also liked to track every penny his children spent, especially Cersei for she had very expensive tastes. Staring at the numbers and names was giving him a headache and making him hungry but they had made him a very rich man so he had no right to complain. Not to their faces anyway.

There was a tap at his door, though he had left it open. “Come in.” It was Ros, one of his housekeepers, a curvy, buxom read-head. “Ros, what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You have a visitor, Mr. Baelish.”

Petyr instantly grew wary. He rarely had visitors at his home, much less unannounced. “Outside?”

“No, in the sitting room. I asked him to wait until I spoke with you but he was rather insistent and would hardly take no for an answer.”

“Did you get a name at least?” Petyr asked, standing and straightening his tie.

“It’s the boy-king, Joffrey. I thought it in my best interest not to refuse him.”

“That was wise of you. Where is Alayne?”

“Upstairs sir, taking a shower.”

He nodded and went towards the sitting room. Joffrey had never once come to his home and Petyr’s head was reeling with all the reasons the boy would show up at his door. Sansa...no it couldn’t be. There’s no way they could know and even if they did why would they send the reckless child? Even so...Petyr entered the sitting room cautiously.

“Good evening, your Grace.” Joffrey was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed, staring at the painting above the mantle. Starry Night. Petyr had always been rather fond of it. The boy turned to face him, his skin was flushed and pink. He had already fed and it was still so very early in the night.

“Baelish. You like this painting?”

“I do or I would not have put it there.”

“Hmph...I always found it to be a false interpretation of darkness.”

“And so it may be but it is pleasing to my eyes. Tell me,” he said, taking a seat on the black leather sofa. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” He was looking up to the boy-king, to appear lesser, to let him think he was in control.

“My grandfather sent me to collect the financial reports for the month.”

Petyr’s eyebrow went up. “Oh? I usually bring them to the meeting at the first of the month.”

“Well, I suppose there has been cause to see them early.”

“Why not call me in himself?”

“I. Do. Not. Know. I was merely sent to collect.”

Petyr did not think Tywin was behind this. It reeked of Cersei’s doing. Still, he would not further antagonize the little shit, he had a nasty temper. Not that Petyr was afraid of him, he simply didn't want to deal with the ramifications of killing him. “Very well. Wait here. I need to go print them out.”

He texted Tywin first and as he suspected Tywin had not sent Joffrey, though he told him to go along with it so Cersei wouldn't know they had figured it out. It took about ten minutes to print everything. Petyr was growing anxious by the second. Whatever was going on had nothing to do with financial reports. On top of that he was starving...the need growing stronger. He could feel the blood calling to him, so much of it here in his own home. As the last sheet printed he shook his head, trying to clear it. He would feed as soon as the boy was gone, it wouldn’t be too much longer now. He had gone much longer before but something about this situation had him worried and it was making it difficult to concentrate.

When he entered the sitting room the scene before him made him feel two things he had not felt in a very long time...anger...and  _fear_. Sansa was sitting next to Joffrey on the sofa, he had her hand in his, placing a kiss on top. She was giggling and Joffrey had one of his fake smiles plastered on his face.

“Alayne, what are you doing?” he asked.

She turned to look at him, startled. “Father. I just...I came looking for you and...”

“Your daughter is very beautiful, Baelish. I wouldn’t have expected so coming from your loins.”

Sansa blushed and smiled but she did not notice what Petyr noticed. She did not notice the flare of Joffrey’s nostrils, the twitch of his lips. He was relishing the smell of her human blood.

“Here are the papers you requested,” Petyr said, handing the manilla envelope to Joffrey.

The boy-king took them with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Turning back to Sansa he placed another kiss on her hand. “Until we meet again, my Lady, and I do hope that we will.”

Petyr rubbed his temples and breathed a sigh of relief after Joffrey had taken his leave.

“Oh my God, can I Petyr?” Sansa said and for a minute he had no idea what she was talking about.

“Can you what?”

“See him again? Please?”

She looked so innocent and lovely in her sweat pants and white t-shirt. Her eyes filled with delight and cheeks burning with youth. How could he take this from her? But he must. Not only because she was really Sansa Stark but Joffrey was dangerous to any mortal.

“Please father, please. He called me 'my lady’...I mean...gosh,” she fell onto the sofa in a fit of girlish hysteria.

He collapsed beside her. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“I don’t see the harm in it. He doesn’t know who I am.”

“NO.” It came out sharp and loud.

She jumped, then her shoulders slumped and she looked down at the floor. He moved behind her on the sofa, so that she sat between his legs and her back was to his chest.

“Sansa...don’t you know how much I care for you?”

Pulling her hair from her neck he placed his lips there and the scent was so much stronger that close. He could feel and hear her pulse. It was intoxicating. God how he wanted her but she was still too young.

“I only want what’s best for you, Sweetling.”

“I know what you want,” she said, angrily.

He laughed and pushed her gently up from the couch. “Go to bed. I will see you tomorrow.”


	4. For Now

Sansa returned to her room to sulk and possibly cry. No...she wouldn’t cry, she had grown tired of it and she probably had no tears left anyway. She couldn’t take this confinement much longer or she was going to go insane. During the day she was allowed to go outside but she was required to take one of the staff and could not leave the property. Petyr never even took her anywhere with him. He couldn’t leave during the day because of his skin condition but he could have least taken her to see a movie or out for pizza at night.

There was a knock at the door and Ros opened it. “Are you alright?” she asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Sansa answered.

“Would you like me to brush your hair?”

“Yes, come inside.”

Sansa sat down in front of her mirror. She didn’t really need anyone to brush her hair but Ros had been doing it since she first came to live with Petyr and it was comforting, it reminded Sansa of when she was very small and her mother used to do it. Ros was probably the closest thing to a mother she would ever know again.

“You’re upset,” Ros stated, watching Sansa’s face in the mirror.

“When am I not?”

“Over the boy-king?”

Sansa nodded. “He said he would like to see me again and father said that he doesn’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I’m sure he’s only doing what he thinks is best for you.”

Ros continued running the brush through Sansa’s long, dark hair...fake hair. It didn’t really need a brushing but the woman had probably sensed that she had needed someone to talk to.

“I don’t think he has any clue what’s best for me.”

“Petyr is...well, I think maybe you should trust him on this.”

“It’s hard to trust someone who is so secretive. Where does he go all night? How come he doesn’t have any friends? Why isn’t he married or have a girlfriend at least? Is he gay?"

Ros stopped fiddling with Sansa’s hair and came around to look her in the eyes. “The one he wanted didn’t want him. I suppose he never found anyone else he wanted.”

“Who was she?”

“Catelyn Stark.”

Sansa felt her heart skip and she tried to hide the shock that must have been written all over her face.  _He was in love with my mother..._ Then Sansa noticed the look in Ros’ eyes. She had told her this for a reason...did she know?

“He’s a dangerous man and I do think he means to protect you...but...”

“But what, Ros?”

Ros shook her head, putting the brush down. “Nothing. You should probably be getting to bed.”

“No.” Sansa jumped to her feet. “What do you mean he’s dangerous? You can’t tell me this and just leave and not give an explanation.”

“I’ve said too much already.” She turned to go but Sansa grabbed her by the arm.

“You know who I am don’t you?” Ros said nothing which was enough of an answer for her. “How?”

“Because I can put two and two together. Please, forget this conversation ever happened. Don’t tell him.”

“Why? What will he do, fire you?”

“Maybe. Maybe worse."

Sansa felt fear mounting inside her. She needed to know more and she was going to get some answers if it killed her. “Tell me everything you know about him.”

“I can’t, really. You need to ask him yourself. He’s going to have to tell you everything eventually anyway. He’s grooming you to be his.”

“To be his? What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

“But...he’s so much older than I am. I’m only fourteen.”

Ros laughed. “You will grow and he will stay the same. Age means nothing to him.”

Sansa’s head was spinning. How on earth would he stay the same? She was making no sense at all. Then the bit about him loving her mother...what else was he not telling her?

“Go but this conversation isn’t over.”

Ros said no more and left quickly. Sansa collapsed on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had already had so many questions and in just a few moments she felt like she had gained about a hundred more. How did he get to her that night before her parent’s murderers got to her? Unless  _he_  was the murderer but if what Ros said about him being in love with her mother was true then it wouldn’t make any sense that he would kill her.

The whole bit about him grooming her to be his was a bit unsettling if it meant what she thought it meant. She was fourteen and Petyr was in his forties. _"You will grow and he will stay the same."_ It made absolutely no sense at all. The only logical thing that came to Sansa's mind was plastic surgery but she didn't feel like that's what Ros meant. 

The stress of all the unanswered questions was making her very tired and shortly she fell into a deep sleep and in her dreams she was standing with Petyr Baelish over the bodies of her parents...

 

Several hours later movement on the bed woke her. She knew it was him because he got into the bed next to her quite often. She always pretended to sleep, letting him think she didn’t know he was there. She didn’t mind...it was kind of comforting and he never did anything really inappropriate. Some times he would kiss her on the forehead or run his fingers through her hair and he was always warmer then than any other time she touched him.

This time she couldn’t pretend to sleep, not after what Ros had told her. She rolled over to face him, her eyes still adjusting to the dark. He didn’t move but she knew he wasn’t expecting her to be awake. He was wearing all black as usual but the top few buttons of his shirt were open. Sansa just stared at him for a moment...taking in his features. He had lines at the corners of his eyes and a full head of dark hair that was beginning to grey at the temples, though his mustache was a bit more salt and peppered. He was the exact opposite of her actual father. Ned had been tall and big. Petyr was average height and thin and lean with squared shoulders. She decided he was handsome.

“I was upset earlier,” she whispered in the dark.

“I know.”

“I’ve never had a boyfriend or even been on a date. I just want to know what it’s like.”

He brought his hand up to hold the side of her face, his thumb caressing her cheekbone. “I understand, Sweetling and I know you are getting to that age but I just don’t think he’s the right boy for you. You must trust me, I know him better than you.”

“I’ve never even been kissed,” she said sadly. She was baiting him, testing to see if what Ros had said was true, but would he bite?

“It will happen soon enough.”

“Can I kiss you, Petyr?”

He removed his hand from her face and shook his head. “I don’t think that’s appropriate.”

“Why not? You aren’t really my father. Please? I want to know what it’s like? At this rate I may never get to kiss someone until I’m twenty and I don’t want to look like I don’t know what I’m doing.”

He said nothing and she decided that she would take that as consent. She leaned in closer to his face and stopped when she was less than an inch away. She could feel his breath on her skin and it smelled of mint. He closed the gap and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, closed mouth and pulled away just as it had happened.

Perhaps Ros was wrong. He obviously didn’t want to kiss her and for some reason she found that rather irksome though she wasn’t sure why.

Her heart was racing, she really did have no experience in this area. “I don’t think that counts as a real kiss,” she said, pressing on.

His grey-green eyes stared into her blue for what felt like forever but she met his gaze unrelenting. Finally he took her face in his hands and pulled her into him, placing his mouth on hers. It started as before, closed lips and then just slightly parted. Then she felt his tongue. She wasn’t really sure what she was doing but she followed his lead, opening her mouth and using her tongue against his own.

It was then that she felt a heat building in the pit of her stomach. Warm and hot, spreading outward in every direction. When it reached the area between her legs she sighed into his mouth and he immediately broke the kiss and stood up from the bed.

“I think that’s enough for now,” he said and she noticed an edge to his voice but outwardly he seemed as composed as ever.

Sansa didn’t feel composed. He heart was pounding in her chest and she was amazed that she had enjoyed everything that had just happened. But she didn’t miss a beat. “For now?”

“Goodnight, Sansa.”

He left her alone and she brought her knees to her chest. She was certain she had gotten her answer though. For now. What sort of twisted situation had she ended up in? Two years ago she had been a normal twelve year old girl going to school and hanging posters of One Direction on her walls. Now she was kissing a man old enough to be her father and the worst part was that she had liked it.

She lay down and tried to go to sleep but just as she was about to drift off something struck her that she hadn’t put much thought into at the moment. His canine teeth...they were very sharp.


	5. Dark Deeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gonna get a tad creepy mostly due to Sansa's age. If you're into that sort of thing, great grab a seat. If not....Please just don't read it.

Petyr fled to his office and he stayed in there, pacing back and forth, his hands on his narrow waist. A line had been crossed and he knew he had enjoyed crossing it very much but it was too soon, she was still so young. After Sansa had hit puberty he had found himself thinking very impure thoughts, not that he had ever been pure to begin with but fantasizing about a fourteen year old girl was just plain creepy...and kissing her, feeling his cock twitch in his pants...well that was a whole new level. It had to be stopped...and if she tried anything again he would have to have enough self control to put a stop to it. 

It would be morning soon but he could not sleep yet. He knew what he was going to have to do and it was a risk he wasn't ready to take. Taking his mobile from his pocket he went to the contacts and hit "call" when he reached the one he was looking for. 

After four rings he picked up. 

"Petyr, it's five o'clock in the morning."

"So it is but you were going to wake up in an hour or so anyway. "

"Oh and obviously I didn't need that extra hour of sleep. A call from you is so much more important."

"I need some documents," Petyr went on, ignoring the other man's sarcasm. "Birth certificate, social, medical records. They need to be flawless."

"For what?"

"I'm going to enroll her in school."

"Don't you think that's risky?"

"Of course but she's growing restless and asking too many questions. She's fourteen...school and friends will allow her a distraction."

There was a sigh. "Very well. I can have everything ready in three to four days."

"Excellent."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Petyr ended the call. "Me too."

He sat for the longest time lost in thought. He wondered about the future, his and Sansa's...he even found himself wondering if there was any truth to Arys Targaryen's last words, he had lived for 200 years...perhaps there were things he did know.

 _There haven't been any signs...yet._ It would almost be in his favor if it were true...she would be a very big help to his plan, so long as she stayed on his side.

Petyr sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. He had a lot of work ahead of him in the years to come, he should probably get some sleep.

 

***********

Sansa couldn't believe she was actually going back to school, a real school. Of course it was still under the guise of Alayne but she wasn't about to push Petyr too far, not when he was allowing her this. Olyvar had to drive her there as Petyr had enrolled her in a school too far for her to take the bus. When asked why he simply said the school had an excellent reputation and she would get a more thorough education. She didn't know if that was true but again she let it go. 

"Have fun Alayne," Olyvar said, opening her door to let her out. "I'll be back at three to pick you up."

"Thanks, Olyvar." Sansa felt her heart rate pick up as he pulled away and she was left standing in front of the three story, brick building. 

Petyr had already had her registered so all she had to do was report to the main office to get her course schedule. Her first period was Algebra and she was afraid she had forgotten everything but ended up acing her first pop quiz that they graded in class. Perhaps Petyr's private tutors had not been so bad after all. 

Next she had Science and then Phys Ed. Most of the students hadn't said much to her, perhaps because they were actually doing their work instead of socializing or perhaps just because she was new. Sansa didn't let it bother her, she had expected as much on the first day. 

At lunch she grabbed a tray and ate by herself, not quite brave enough to join a group of students just yet. To her surprise one joined her, a very pretty girl she recognized from Science class.

"Is it okay if I sit with you?" she asked. 

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Margaery Tyrell."

Sansa knew the name Tyrell. They were a very prominent family and she had seen them on the news several times, well, the adults anyway. "Of _the_ Tyrells?"

Margaery laughed. "Yeah, that would be it."

"I thought all of the Tyrells lived in Highgarden, seems kind of far for you to go to school here."

"Oh much too far. I'm staying with my grandmother just outside of King's Landing. She thought it would be in mine and my brother's best interest to go to school here. Ya know, meet the right people and make the right moves yada yada but I don't care about any of that stuff right now. I just wanna talk to boys and have fun."

Sansa smiled back at her. This was exactly what she had been missing. "That sounds about right."

"What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, Alayne Baelish."

"Is your father Petyr Baelish?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I seen him a couple of times when I've gone to meetings with my dad. He doesn't seem like the fatherly type."

Sansa almost said that was because he wasn't a father but just shrugged instead. "He didn't know about me until I was 12."

"Oh...interesting. Where did you go to school before here?"

"I was homeschooled."

Margaery's look of disgust made Sansa giggle. "Look there's nothing wrong with it but God's it must be so boring. And how can you meet people and have friends if you never leave home?"

"Exactly, that's why I begged my father to let me come to school. It took two years but he finally caved."

"Good, I'm glad. I think we're going to be good friends."

 

When Olyvar picked Sansa up that afternoon she was beaming and full of chatter, telling him all about her classes and teachers and of course her new friend Margaery. 

"I gave her my phone number, she's going to text me later."

"Didn't your father say that phone was for emergencies only." Olyvar was looking at her in the rearview mirror, his eyebrow raised but he was grinning. 

"Well yeah but what he doesn't know won't hurt him will it?"

"I do like the way you think, Alayne. It will be our secret. Until he looks at your phone records."

"Oh shit," she waited for him to say something to her about cussing but he didn't. "I didn't think of that. Guess I'll deal with his wrath when it comes to it." She definitely wasn't going to dwell on it, she was in far too good a mood to let it get ruined. 

 

Petyr woke up at around six o'clock that evening and he immediately went to Sansa's room. He knocked lightly before entering. She was sitting at her desk with books open in front of her. The eraser end of her pencil was in her mouth.

"How was school?" He asked, sitting on the end of her bed. Relief spread through him at the sight of her. 

"It was good." 

"Just good."

She dropped the act and beamed. "No it was wonderful, I made a friend and aced my first pop quiz. I got hit in the head by dodge balls during Phys Ed and ate horrible cafeteria food."

"A friend? A girl or a boy?"

"A girl. Margaery Tyrell, can you believe it? It was so awesome to talk to someone my own age. Thanks Petyr, for letting me go."

All Petyr heard was the name Tyrell. Margaery was Mace Tyrell's daughter and she was only Sansa's age so he imagined she couldn't be of any danger, especially if she went home and told her family her new friend's name was Alayne. He supposed it was okay if they were school mates...for now. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Sweeting."

Suddenly Sansa jumped from the chair and onto Petyr, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. The unexpected force of it knocked him onto his back. He knew she had only meant to hug him, to thank him for her newfound freedom, but they ended up in a rather inappropriate position, with her straddling him, their chests pressed together. 

He fully expected her to feel awkward and move right away but she stayed and he felt her nose nuzzle against his neck. 

"Why are you so cold?" she asked in a whisper.

"It's part of my condition." Feeling the weight of her body on top of his started effecting him rather quickly and he felt a rush of heat go to his groin. He placed his hands on her sides to find her shirt had rode up and his fingers found warm skin.

"Am I warm?" she asked, her breath against his neck. 

"You're very warm."

"Does it feel good?"

His cock twitched at her words and he hoped she didn't notice. "Oh it feels like heaven, Sweeting." More than she knew.

"Petyr I love you, thank you for taking care of me even though I'm a brat sometimes."

He knew he couldn't take much more of laying there with her...she was being affectionate with him as a daughter would her father and all his devious mind could think of was her bare skin under his fingers and the smell of her blood coursing through her veins. What a pleasure it would be to take her and taste her at the same time. 

"You aren't a brat, you're a teenager. Sansa aren't you uncomfortable lying like this?"

"No," she answered and she wriggled her body, her arms gripping him tighter. She hadn't meant to do it, he knew she hadn't, but her bottom had pushed hard against his cock and he uncontrollably sucked in air, hissing aloud. 

"Oh Petyr, I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

Fuck she was so innocent. Here he was getting off on her ass rubbing against his semi and she was worried she had hurt him. "No, no it didn't hurt at all."

"Then why?" She finally looked up at him and he could see it in her eyes when the realization of why he had reacted the way he did dawned on her. "Oh." Her cheeks turned red in an instant. 

"Don't be embarrassed, Sansa. It's okay." He put hand to her cheek and gently rubbed her face with his thumb. She was so beautiful and pure he almost couldn't stand it. 

She cast her eyes down, refusing to look at him. Then he felt her hips move against him. At first he thought she meant to get off him but she moved them again...then again until she found a rythym.

Her center was rubbing his cock over and over and even with layers of clothes between them it felt wonderful and Petyr's cock instantly began to stiffen.

"Sweeting, what are doing?" he asked, his voice strained with arousal.

"It feels good doesn't it? I want you to feel good. You made me happy today and I never see you happy, you always seem kind of sad." She kept rolling her hips and the friction was driving him insane. "I want you to feel good," she repeated. 

Petyr couldn't stop himself when he placed both hands on her ass and pushed her against him harder while he thrust up at the same time. She gasped and her eyes widened in surprise. She definitely felt him now.

For fuck's sake what was he doing? He doubted she'd ever seen a cock much less felt one. He watched her face, her eyelids fluttered, her mouth open in awe and knew that last thrust had hit her spot too. She was experiencing physical pleasure, and quite possibly, for the first time. 

With every ounce of self control he could muster, he grabbed her and pushed her off him and onto the bed. She looked flushed and confused...and hurt. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. 

"No." He stood up, straightening the wrinkles on his clothes. "I'm sorry, Sansa."

"Did I do something wrong."

He leaned to her and cupped her face. "No love you did nothing wrong. I promise. Now finish your homework so you can get some sleep. You have school in the morning remember?"

He kissed her on the forehead and left the room with haste. If only she had known how badly he had wanted to rip her clothes off and defile every inch of her young body, she would have been terrified. She may well have enjoyed the feeling of his cock rubbing her little pussy but getting brutally fucked was something he knew she wasn't ready for. And as much as he wanted to sate his own desires, he would much rather her enjoy the process as well. 

After he had calmed down, for he never liked to feed when he felt out of control, he left to find a warm body to devour. An hour or two later he happened upon a young red-head at a club and knew she was the one. She was just another slut, offering to give him head in the bathroom...though he convinced her the dark park down the street would be a much better location for dark deeds. 

They found a patch of trees where he pushed her against one roughly, kissing her and grabbing her small breasts. About the same size as Sansa's. When she unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out he didn't stop her. He never slept around and he would never actually fuck her but he let her stroke his length up and down until he came all over her hand. Tonight he had too, he needed the release so that he didn't make a huge mistake once he got home. 

When she finished he grabbed her and sank his teeth into her neck, hot blood rushing into his mouth. He seen a small girl with red hair and green eyes...she was crying, bent over a bed as her stepfather pumped into her from behind. He seen the authorities arriving to take her away...the foster homes she was shuffled in and out of. He seen the needles and the countless abusive boyfriend's that she always seemed to attract. Then he seen himself through her eyes only hours prior and he let her go, her lifeless body dropping to the ground. Her dead green eyes stared back up at him. 

There was no need to hide the body. In Flea-Bottom sluts and drug addicts died all the time. No one cared to look for their killers. 

Petyr knelt down and closed her eyes.


	6. A Taste Of Blood

Sansa could barely concentrate on her books after Petyr left her alone. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. She only meant to hug him...and just lay against him because it felt so nice. She used to lay her head in her father's lap or against his shoulder while watching television. It was comforting and made her feel loved and that was all she had meant to feel with Petyr. 

When her lower parts pushed against his it had been an accident but she had noticed the spark it sent through her and a part of her knew that what they were doing was wrong but it had felt so wonderful. She felt the same rush coming back to her just thinking about it. She wondered if she was normal for thinking such things about a man his age, a man who was like her father. Surely other fourteen year old girls would have found it disgusting. 

When Ros had told her he was grooming her to be his she had thought she knew what that meant. Like a wife or a girlfriend. Sansa knew what sex was...she had had a sex education class in the fifth grade and her mother had told her the basics of it when she was nine and had asked where babies came from, though she wondered at some of the details. 

Putting her pencil down and closing her books Sansa left her room and went downstairs to Petyr's office. 

"Alayne, what are you doing?" Ros' voice came from behind her as she was about to turn the door handle. 

"Oh I was just going to use father's computer. I need to look some things up for my assignment."

Ros eyed her suspiciously. "Alright but don't get distracted. Look up the information you need and be done. You still have to shower and brush your teeth before bed."

"I know, I'll be quick, I promise."

She closed the door behind her and sat down at Petyr's desk, very careful not to disturb anything for he would notice. She turned on his laptop and went to the browser. When she reached the search engine she typed in the words "sex" and "fucking" and hit enter. 

Tons of pictures and videos popped up. She felt her heart begin to pound, knowing if she was caught looking at porn she would be in big trouble but she was too curious now. All the words she had heard meant nothing without a picture to put to them. 

She turned down the volume and clicked on a video titled "Hot, young teen gets fucked by huge cock". They had rather interesting titles, she thought. 

Sansa felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as the video played. The young woman in the video was laying on her back naked, her legs wide open and in the hair. The man was positioning himself between her legs, stroking his penis up and down. Sansa was fascinated by his penis...the more the man rubbed it the bigger and harder it got. She had no idea it worked that way. It looked too big to fit inside the girl but when he aligned it with her entrance and pushed she seen that it definitely fit. 

Sansa quickly closed the video and deleted her history. She went back to her own room feeling so many things. That hot feeling she had felt the night she had kissed Petyr had erupted again in the pit of her stomach and lower...and at the same time she felt very frightened and young. How could she ever open her legs like that in front of a man? The idea was horribly embarrassing. It was all so...animalistic. 

Resuming her studies seemed to be the best idea and she did to get her mind off of what she had just seen. It worked for a time but as she finished up she remembered how Petyr felt beneath her...how his skin was cool to the touch, it was so strange. Then she remembered everything that Ros had said...about him staying the same and how afraid she sounded when she had said he may do something worse than firing her. 

There was so much she wanted to know but no one was willing to give her answers and it frustrated her to no end. Two years had passed since her parents had been killed and mostly she tried not to think about it so as not to fall into a depression but sometimes she missed them so much it physically pained her. Tonight was one of those nights. 

She couldn't sleep. She left her bed and climbed out her window to sit on the roof and look at the stars. It was the only way she could escape and be alone because the Gods knew that if she tried to walk out the front door someone would be there to stop her, to pull her back inside. 

She felt his presence behind her, she didn't have to look and see who it was, of course it was him. He crawled through the window and sat down beside her. 

"Am I a prisoner?" she asked. 

"No. Of course you aren't."

"Then why am I not allowed to leave or go out by myself."

"I let you go to school."

"Only recently and that's different. I'd bet my life you wouldn't let me walk out that front door right now."

She heard him sigh and shift his weight. A physical confirmation of what she had said. "I don't want to lose you," he said. 

"Is it really that dangerous?"

"You have no idea, Sansa."

She turned and looked him straight in the eye, anger erupting like a volcano inside her. "Then tell me. What are you hiding? Why were my parents killed? You know, I know you do. How were you able to get to me without encountering the murderer?" She was almost screaming.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her body still. "Sansa, calm down, you're shaking."

She hadn't even realized but she was. "I just want to know."

"I know you do, love. I know." He moved closer to her and pulled her head to his chest, rubbing her hair, soothing her. "And I will tell you in time. For now I need you to trust me. Trust me and just be fourteen years old. That's it."

"I don't know how to just be fourteen years old," she admitted. "I'm not a normal girl."

Petyr lifted her chin so that she would look at him. "I dare say you are right. You aren't normal, you're unique and beautiful and smart. Why would you ever want to be normal?"

His words seemed to calm her and she wrapped her arms around his midsection, hoping he wouldn't push her away. For some reason she very much liked touching him and holding onto his body. He felt warm now. 

"Petyr...you can kiss me if you want to," she whispered against his chest. "Just a kiss."

He said nothing for a moment and she sensed his hesitation. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Sansa."

"Do you not want to?" She looked up, to try and read his expression. It was the dead of night but her eyes had adjusted perfectly to the moonlight.

"I didn't say that."

She licked her lips and looked at his own, inching her mouth closer and closer, stopping when she could feel his breath on her face. He wasn't making any moves but he wasn't refusing her altogether and she was afraid suddenly. Not of kissing him but of him pushing her away, rejecting her. 

Finally he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. Sansa closed her eyes and let him lead her. Kissing was such a new and fantastic thing for her and he was an expert teacher, soft and gentle, willing her to open just enough to taste one another's tongue and not gouging like she had seen boys do to other girls. 

She was pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt and she didn't even notice she had a death grip on it until he broke their kiss and pulled her hand away. 

"That's enough for now, love."

Sansa wanted to keep kissing him, to keep exploring him but she didn't push it. He was right wasn't he? She had no idea what she was doing.

His mobile vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to look at a text. 

"I have to go." He said after he had read it. "Get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay." She let go of him and the questions she had. She stayed awake staring at the sky for a while longer until she could hardly keep her eyes open. Once she was back in bed and snug under the covers she drifted off to sleep...into dreams. This time she dreamed that she walked in on the murder of her parents and Petyr stood over them, blood dripping from his hands. She was angry but he said he was her father now, so she took one of his bloody hands and followed him. 

***********

 

"I have an announcement," Tywin said from the head of the conference table. "In three years the Baratheon and Tyrell families will be joining?"

"What?!" Joffrey almost jumped out of his seat but Tywin reached over and pushed him back down. 

"What exactly do you mean joining families?" Petyr asked.

"Mace Tyrell wants to marry his youngest daughter, Margaery, to Joff when they turn eighteen." It was Cersei who offered the information. Apparently she already knew and why wouldn't she? Joffrey was _he_ retched child. 

"Excuse me but I didn't agree to this," the boy practically whined. 

"Oh but you will," Tywin told him, as calm as ever. "It's much smarter to keep our enemies closer."

"But I haven't even seen her."

"The girl is lovely," Jaime said. "I seen her once. You won't be disappointed."

"I think I would rather decide that for myself. Has she been turned yet?"

Petyr shook his head. "I'm going to say no on that one. She goes to my daughter's school."

"Well, I'm not surprised that she would still be mortal. The overly righteous Tyrell's would never turn their darling baby too young." Cersei was scoffing. 

Petyr wondered whose idea the engagement was. He knew it wasn't Cersei's, she loathed the idea of giving up her oldest boy but she was stupid because it was a very smart move on Tywin's part. Yes he was right, it was always best to keep your enemies close, why not make them your family?

"What do you need from us?" Varys asked. 

"I need you all to paint a pretty picture for the media. I have invited the Tyrell's here for a small party a week from today so the two young love birds can meet, I need you and Petyr to start making arrangements and Petyr I trust as usual you can handle the finances."

"Absolutely. We'll make it look like you spent more money than you actually did."

"Good. Everyone is dismissed."

 

Petyr told himself that he would not go to Sansa but when he got home he couldn't resist the urge. He was surprised to find her sitting up in the bed when he entered, just staring into the darkness.

"Sansa? Are you alright?" 

"Strange dream."

He climbed into the bed next to her. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

She shook her head. "Were you in love with my mother?"

More questions. "What gave you that idea?"

"Ros. She said you were in love with Catelyn Stark."

Someone had a very big mouth and not just Ros, though there was no telling who told her, many people had known. "For a time. I grew up with your mother and I had a boyhood crush. It faded over years."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend or a wife now?"

"I haven't found one I've wanted." That was the truth, with his lifestyle it would be very difficult as well but no one seemed to...strike him. Until a twelve year old girl did.

Petyr lay back on one of her pillows, suddenly feeling rather tired. Her questions seemed to have that effect on him. There was no way to be angry at her as he imagined he would be doing exactly the same thing if he were in her shoes. 

"You should sleep while you can."

"Will you stay with me?"

"If that's what you want."

Without another word she curled up against him and put her head on his chest. He put his arm around her, his hand resting on her side. Sometimes as much as he wanted to devour her, he enjoyed these moments as well, it made him feel as though she trusted him even if she really didn't. 

"Petyr?"

"Yes?"

"I tasted something weird on your mouth earlier...almost like blood."

"I'm sorry, love. I must have nicked my tongue when I ate."

"It wasn't bad...I just thought it was strange."

Petyr thought it was pretty strange too. He was grateful for the darkness so that she wouldn't see the look of alarm that had likely crossed his faced. He had brushed his teeth before he had come to the roof with her...how could she have tasted it?

"Get some sleep, Sansa. You need to be sharp for school."

"Yes, father." He could tell by the tone of her voice she was grinning but he said nothing more to her so that she would close her eyes. 

Petyr stayed until morning and then slipped from her bed to go to his own room. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed and fell almost instantly into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Convincing

The next day at school was better than the first, Sansa decided. Mostly because she had Margaery to talk to and walk down the halls with. The other girl spent as much time as she could explaining the ins and outs of their institution; who was in which clique, who she needed to avoid, and which teachers were the coolest. Margaery seemed to be pretty popular herself, there were lots of others who garnered for her attention and why wouldn't they, she was beautiful and came from a well known family.

By the time they sat down for lunch Sansa felt she had far too many names and faces to remember and that she wouldn't be able to keep them all straight. After a few minutes of munching on chicken nuggets, however, she looked up to see a young man across the cafeteria who kept staring at her and she decided she could remember just one more. 

"Who is that?" Sansa asked her friend, who seemed to be rather occupied with trying to get her milk carton open.

"Who?" Sansa nodded in the direction of the handsome young man and Margaery turned her head just slightly to get a peek over her shoulder. "Ohhh, that's Harry. He's a twelfth year and he also happens to be captain of the football team. He's cute huh?"

"Yeah, pretty cute." His hair was a sandy blonde and she wasn't quite sure from the distance but his eyes appeared to be blue. 

"Do you want to meet him?"

"God's no-" But before she could finish objecting Margaery was waving the boy over to their table. Sansa felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and she wondered if it would look too strange if she pretended to drop something and stayed under the table.

Too late. He had made his way to their table in a few long strides. "Hey Margie, what's up?"

"I wanted you to meet my new friend. This is Alayne and she just started here. Alayne, this is Harry Hardying."

"Hi, Alayne," Harry said, taking a seat beside Margaery. He smiled and Sansa noticed he had dimples...and his eyes were definitely blue. 

"Hi, Harry."

"So is this your first day? What year are you?"

"Second day and I'm a tenth year." 

"Cool. Tell me you didn't get Mr. Sommers for Lit...that man could bore a wall."

Sansa giggled and felt a little silly. Why did she always act like an idiot around cute boys? "I did and he's not that bad. I was homeschooled before so anything is more entertaining than that."

"Yeah I bet."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. 

"I gotta go," Harry said, standing up. "Mrs. Chalmers is going to kill me if I'm late again. Talk to ya later Margie and hopefully you too Alayne."

"Yeah, hopefully. Have fun."

Sansa did a face palm as soon as he had disappeared. " _Have fun_? Did I really just say that?"

Margaery laughed. "You did but don't worry, I don't think he cared. I think he likes you."

"How can you even tell? We only talked for like two seconds."

"I can just tell. We better get going too or we'll be late."

"Fine. Let's go."

 

Sansa kept thinking about Harry for the remainder of the school day, she just couldn't help it. It had been the only other boy she had talked to in two years other than King Joffrey and she was ridiculous for fawning over him. In retrospect she knew he was just being nice to her because he was a King, he would never really want to see a regular girl. Harry, however, was just a regular boy like her.  
She could never tell him her real name but she supposed talking to a boy as Alayne was better than living in solitude as Sansa.

When the three o'clock bell rang for dismissal she grabbed her bag and headed for the front of the building where Olyvar would be waiting on her. As she was going down the steps she heard someone call her name from behind her. Her fake name. 

Turning to look she seen Harry coming towards her. 

"Hey, Alayne."

"Hi, Harry."

He looked like he needed to say something and Sansa felt her nerves balling up. He looked perfectly confident and relaxed, his backpack hanging off one shoulder. 

"So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come watch me practice? Maybe go for some pizza after?"

Was he asking her on a date? It sounded kind of like a date, especially the going for pizza part. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Oh."

"I only mean...my ride's already here and well...it's something I'd probably need to let my dad know."

"Yeah, of course," he said, waving his hand like it was no big deal. "Maybe we can do it next time, if it's okay with your dad."

"Yeah I'd love to."

"Great." He was smiling, his dimples showing. "Here's my number. You can call me or text me, ya know, if you want to."

He slipped a piece of paper into her hand. "Cool."

"Alright, Alayne, I gotta get to practice. I'll talk to you later. Text me to tonight."

Sansa was grinning from ear to ear as she slide into the backseat of the Bentley, she couldn't help it. 

"Who was that?" Olyvar asked, a teasing tone to his voice. 

"A boy."

"Ya don't say? And here I was thinking it was a giraffe."

Sansa laughed heartily, enjoying his banter. "His name is Harry and he wanted me to watch him practice but I told him I can't. Father would never let me go."

"Ya never know, he might. I could just pick you up when practice was over."

"Yeah maybe." She wanted to believe that, she really did but a part of her knew it wouldn't happen but at that moment she refused to let it kill her good mood. If she stayed on school property how could there be any harm? Maybe she could even ask Olyvar to pick her up after a pizza and keep it their little secret, he was fairly young and always in a good mood, surely he would understand. 

 

***********

"A band or a DJ?"

"DJ," Petyr said into his phone. "More variety and cheaper." He was talking to Varys about the upcoming soiree for Joffrey and the Tyrell girl. 

"Alright and what about the caterer? Same company we used last time."

"Absolutely not, I don't have to eat actual food anymore to know that it was disgusting. You said so yourself."

"Yes I do recall."

"Good. Go ahead and find someone better. In this case Tywin won't mind the extra money if it keeps his guests from telling the entire city how bad the food is when he hosts parties." A few light taps came at Petyr's office door. Sansa opened it and peeked her head inside. "Varys I have to go, we'll finish this up later." He hung up the phone without saying goodbye. "Sweetling. Come in, have a seat."

She closed the door behind her and took a seat at the chair in front of him. "Who were you talking to?"

"A colleague. We have to plan a party for the little King."

"Is that what you are? His party planner?"

Petyr noted the sarcasm in her voice but ignored it. "Among other things. So, tell me, how was school?"

"It was good. Margaery is spending lots of time with me and introducing me to all of her friends."

"That's good. Do you like your teachers?"

She nodded. "Yeah they're okay."

He knew she didn't come see him to shoot the breeze. "Is there something you need to tell me, Sansa? I hate to rush you out but I do have a lot of work to do."

"No... Something I want to ask you." She was fidgeting, wrapping a strand of hair around her fingers only to release it and do it all over again. It was rather cute really. 

"Go on."

"Well, I was wondering if I could stay after school and watch the football team practice next time. I wanted to today but Olyvar was already there by the time I was asked and I didn't want to do it without your permission anyway. I'll still be on school property and Olyvar could just pick me up later."

Petyr knew this would happen when she started going to a real school, she would make friends and want to start _hanging out_ , soon enough she would want to start dating. He felt a rise of anger inside himself at the thought. Dating.... "Who asked you to go?"

"Um... Margaery." Her hesitation told him immediately that she was lying. 

"Stand up and come here," he demanded. 

His change in tone startled her and she practically jumped from her chair to go around the desk and stand by him. He turned his chair to face her, his legs open wide, hands on his knees. "Lie to me again and I will spank you, do you understand me?"

Her cheeks reddened but she nodded consent. 

"Good. Come, sit." He patted his thigh softly, anxious to see her reaction, almost hoping she would refuse so he could spank her for disobedience. She did not refuse, instead slowly perching herself on his knee. He pulled her legs over the arm of the chair so that she sat sideways and she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. They were so close he could smell her breath. Strawberries. 

"Now tell me, Sweetling, who asked you to go? Was it a boy?"

Her nervousness and hesitancy to answer told Petyr that his assumption was spot on and he couldn't help but feel a rise of anger inside himself.

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes downcast. 

He would never let his anger show. "I see. What's this boy's name?"

"Harry. He's captain of the football team and he's very nice."

"Oh I'm sure he is, Sweetling."

"And like I said, I'll still be on school property with other students and the coaches will be there, probably a few teachers still on campus as well."

She was speaking so softly, her voice laced with sugar. Her hands were still on his shoulders, her mouth mere inches away. Petyr held her against him with one hand on the small of her back and the other was on her bare thigh. He became all too aware suddenly of how short her shorts were, how smooth her milky white skin felt under his fingers. 

"Please, father," she begged softly and her words made his cock stiffen in his pants, for a split second he imagined her begging him for something else entirely. She felt it, he knew she did because she wiggled her bottom down so that it rubbed against him and he hissed a sharp intake of breath. 

"Hmm...I don't know love, how old is this boy?"

She shrugged. "He's a twelfth year, so sixteen maybe."

"Don't you think he's a little too old for you to be hanging around?" She gave him a _You've got to be kidding me look_ and a playful smirk graced his lips. 

"It's only two years and Harry seems like a perfect gentlemen."

"No teenage boy is a gentlemen." A sinful idea entered Petyrs mind, terribly sinful. "I think I need more convincing, Sweetling."

Her eyes met his with a look of alarm. "What do I need to do?"

He didn't want the poor girl frightened but for a moment he wondered exactly what she would do but then pushed the thought aside. "How about another kiss?" A kiss could be innocent enough.

She nodded. "Okay."

She tilted her chin up and they were already so close Petyr barely had to move to capture her lips with his own. It started closed mouthed and soft and then she parted her lips, willing him to taste her. She was learning fast. Their tongues intertwined and Petyr was stunned when she took his and sucked on it. He couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped his lips and he felt his cock getting harder, his pants suddenly way too tight. 

His left hand found the back of her neck, holding her to him, while his right began caressing further and further up her bare thigh. Just as he was about to snake is fingers under the edge of her shorts Sansa broke the kiss and placed a hand on top of his to stop him. 

She looked down shyly. "Petyr...I'm sorry. I'm not ready for that stuff yet."

Petyr was slightly breathless from arousal and cursed himself internally for getting out of control. Of course she wasn't ready for this. "I know, Sweetling. Remember that if that boy tries anything on you, do you hear me?" He remained composed, as though he were testing her will but he knew she could feel the bulge between his legs. 

She looked up at him smiling. "Does that mean I can stay and watch the practice?"

"Yes."

She giggled and planted a kiss on his lips, a soft peck that he accepted and grabbed her face and continued to place soft little pecks down her jaw to her neck, relishing the smell of her young blood pumping through her veins. He heard her sigh happily and he knew he needed to kick her out of the room. 

"Get out of here before I change my mind," he said, giving her a gentle push off his lap. 

"Thank you, Petyr. You won't regret it."

"Somehow I doubt that," he said to himself as she closed the door behind her. 

 

**********

Sansa was giddy and breathless all at the same time as she plopped on her bed. She couldn't believe Petyr had said yes...she also couldn't believe he had almost put his hand under her shorts. She enjoyed kissing him and even liked it when he touched her, bringing on that exciting throbbing feeling between her legs but she had frozen up when his hand had nearly touched her there. 

With no experience in the area whatsoever, she was afraid of what could go wrong and slightly embarrassed at the idea of him feeling the wetness between her legs. Since Olyvar had explained on the ride home how easy it was to watch porn on her mobile she had ashamedly watched quite a bit before she had gone to talk to Petyr, she couldn't help it, there was so much she didn't know. Some of it was quite ridiculous but she had figured out that the amatuer stuff seemed a bit more realistic. 

She wondered if Petyr wanted to do all those things she seen guys do to girls in the videos to _her_. Then she wondered if Harry thought about those things too. Had Harry already tried it with other girls? Petyr undoubtedly had...he was too old not to have...but with who?

Sansa let the thought go when she felt her phone vibrate against her leg. It was Harry. She had texted him earlier so he could save her number. 

_Harry: Well? What did he say?_  
_Sansa: He said yes._  
_Harry: Awesome._  
_Sansa: So when is the next practice?_  
_Harry: Friday but I was thinking maybe we could just go for pizza after school tomorrow...I have a car. I could bring you back to the school and no one would have to know._

Sansa bit her lip, thinking. Would Olyvar keep a secret? Because surely he wouldn't believe they were practicing again tomorrow. 

_Sansa: I'll see what I can do. Let u know tomorrow at school. OK?  
Harry: Okay sounds good. :)_

She texted Margaery and told her all about Harry asking her to go for pizza and that her dad had kind of said yes but not exactly to pizza. For a few hours she just lay on her bed giggling and texting, being a normal kid. At around eleven she heard the front door open and close and looked out her window to see Petyr leaving, not that there was anything unusual about that in itself she just still didn't understand why. He obviously did paperwork for the Lannisters which was why Joffrey had come to collect reports...so why on earth had he said the nature of his business is why he left so late at night? Paperwork could be done in his office in the middle of the day...it didn't make any sense.

 _Shit._ She had been so consumed with school and meeting friends she had completely forgotten about cornering Ros and getting some answers...for the woman clearly knew more than she was saying. And she still needed answers...but it was nice to be normal sometimes too. 

Sansa crawled back into her bed, suddenly feeling very off put. It was all a lie wasn't it? Alayne was not real. Sansa was real and Sansa's parents were dead and no amount of friends or boys would change that. She felt very sad when she acknowledged it. 

Tears streamed down her face before sleep finally took her.


	8. A Touch Of Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for underage content on this one. Also...I really appreciate feedback and I read and enjoy every comment.

"Guess where I'm going Friday night?" Margaery was exuberant as she popped a tater tot in her mouth. 

"Where?" Harry and Sansa asked at the same time, then grinned at the jinx. He had joined them at their usual table for lunch. 

"The Red Keep."

Sansa knew Margaery's family was very important, her father was the Prime Minister after all but sometimes Sansa forgot. She had figured the girl should have body guards and go to a private school but Margie said she had thrown a fit about being followed around all day and her father caved. She was clearly a daddy's girl.

"What for?" Sansa asked. 

"A party for Joffrey and I."

So that's the party Petyr was talking about on the phone. 

Sansa and Harry looked at one another and then back at Margaery. "Why?"

The girl grinned. "Well...I just found out yesterday evening but they want Joffrey and I to get married."

"Aren't you a little young to be married?" Harry asked, a weird look on his face. Sansa was thinking the same thing. 

"Of course. It's not right away, when we turn eighteen. This is merely a beginning of a courtship. So we can get to know one another."

Courtship? "I thought there weren't arranged marriages anymore."

"There isn't. Not really, it's more that they hope for us to get married. If I really, really dont want to I don't have to."

Sansa felt a pang of jealousy, remembering meeting the handsome, young King...but also a bit of concern for her friend. "Have you ever met him? How do feel about this?"

Margaery shrugged. "I dunno and no I haven't met him yet. I mean for now I'm just going to have fun and enjoy the fancy parties and attention but if I really don't hit it off with him I can back out. Still though...I would be _the_ Queen."

"Oh hell, if that happens we're all screwed," Harry said. 

"You're a funny guy," Margaery said sarcastically. "Oh Alayne, will your dad be bringing you with him? I mean, I'm assuming he'll be there."

"He probably will but he wouldn't take me with him. There's no way."

"Wait, your dad knows the King?" Harry asked.

"He works for him."

"Well, aren't I in the presence of high and mighty company."

"Damn straight," Margaery laughed. "You should be grovelling at our feet."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't bring my grovelling suit with me today."

Sansa laughed with her friends but kept thinking about Margaery marrying Joffrey. If she had been able to see him again would he have wanted her instead? She shook the thought from her mind, of course he wouldn't, she was no one special. It didn't matter though, she was going out for pizza with Harry and he was just as good looking as Joffrey. 

She had pleaded with Olyvar to go along with her plan to go out with Harry off school property, and he had agreed to go along, on the promise that if Petyr found out he knew absolutely nothing and was picking her up later because he was under the impression she was staying after school _on_ campus. Of course she accepted, she wouldn't throw him under the bus, she may need him to cover for her again some day. However, if Petyr found out he would probably lock her in the house for all eternity. 

When the bell rang for last period Sansa went out to wait for Harry by the gym like he had asked her to, her stomach beginning to tie itself into knots. If this _was_ a date it would be her very first one and she suddenly wasn't feeling very confident. For a second she thought about leaving and calling Olyvar to pick her up but before she had time to really consider it Harry was walking up to her. 

 

"You ready?" He asked with a smile. She nodded. "Come on, my car's in the student parking lot out back."

His car was a blue Toyota that looked to be a few years old but still in excellent condition. He opened the back so they could put their backpacks in and then opened the door for her to get into the passengers seat. 

"Do you like music?" he asked.

"Doesn't everyone?"

His cheeks turned pink and he smiled. "Yeah. Stupid question." He turned the radio on and some pop-rock band's music filled the car. It was too loud to talk over and Sansa was glad because she wasn't really sure what to say. 

It wasn't even a ten minute ride before he pulled the car up in front of a little hole-in-the-wall joint with a neon window sign that read _Louigi's Pizza_.

"This is it," he said, putting the car into park. "It doesn't look like much but the pizzas good and not too pricey. There's a few arcade games and a pinball machine too. Plus the staff doesn't mind all of the noisey kids who come in here."

"I'm sure it's great." Anything was better than being cooped inside all the time. 

When they went inside Harry ordered them a large cheese pie and they went to a booth to wait for their food. Sansa noticed that the place was in fact full of noisey kids, a lot of them from their school. It was actually really cool and it made her feel like a normal teenager, hanging out at the local pizza joint. 

"I'm so glad your dad let you come," Harry said. "I mean I figured he'd say I was too old for you to hang out with."

Sansa smiled sheepishly. "Well, he did actually but I argued that it was only two years."

"Yeah but parents don't see it that way when their daughter is only fourteen. If I were 22 and you were 20 they would but it's different when we're young."

"Guess so."

A girl wearing a green t-shirt with Louigi's logo written across the front came and put their pizza on the table. "You guys want Cokes?" Harry nodded and she came back with two cans of Coke. 

Sansa was glad to have food to stuff into her face because she honestly had no idea what to talk about. It was weird how she could sit and talk to Petyr so easily and he was so much older but talking to Harry made her feel like an idiot. 

"So do you have brothers or sisters?" He asked between bites, not letting the food stop him at all. 

She shook her head. "No. It's just me and my dad."

"Where's your mom?" 

"She died. Car accident." 

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

She nodded and kept eating. What was she supposed to say to that? She couldn't say "it's okay" because it wasn't okay. 

"Ya know, I never bothered to ask if you have a boyfriend," Harry said, and Sansa was actually glad for the change of subject. "I guess I just assumed you didn't because you're new."

For some reason Petyr popped into her mind but that was beyond ridiculous, he was more like a step father. But they kissed and he touched her like a boyfriend would. "I don't."

Harry grinned. "Cool. Well...I mean....geeze you know what I mean."

Sansa laughed. At least she wasn't the only one who didn't always know what to say. They ate and then Harry showed Sansa his pinball skills. She tried a few turns but it had been so long since she had played a game of any kind she kind of sucked but it was fun. 

Finally it was time for him to take her back to school so Olyvar could pick her up. When they pulled up to the curve the Bentley was already there. 

"This was fun," Harry said. "Are you going to stay for practice on Friday?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool."

"Okay, well thanks, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow." She reached for the door handle and was about to get out.

"Alayne, wait."

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Here it was...that moment that every girl dreams of, the moment of her first kiss. Except it wasn't her first kiss because she had already kissed Petyr. She thought she would feel nervous right now but she didn't and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Okay."

When Harry leaned across the middle console and pressed his lips to hers she wasn't sure what she was expecting, maybe that it would feel the same as when Petyr kissed her. But it didn't. He opened his mouth too far and when he stuck his tongue in her mouth it felt almost like he was trying to eat her face. Maybe he just needed more practice? He was only sixteen. 

"That was nice," she lied, after their lips parted, not wanting to hurt his feelings. 

"Yeah it was." He sounded a bit breathless, obviously having felt something she hadn't. "Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow, Alayne."

He was smiling when he pulled away and Sansa hopped into the back of her car not exactly sure what she was feeling. 

"Well, how was your date?" Olyvar asked, merging into traffic.

"It was fun."

"Aaaaand...how was the kiss?"

She should have known he could see, Harry's windows weren't tinted. "It was okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah."

"I get it, first kisses don't often live up to our expectations, it's true."

"It wasn't my first kiss," Sansa blurted out before she had time to think. 

Olyvar was quiet for a moment, probably wondering who could have possibly been her first kiss seeing as how she had lived with Petyr since she was twelve and never went around boys until now. If he was curious he didn't say anything and Sansa was grateful because she would have had to come up with an explanation quick. "Well, maybe you can give him some pointers, after he's comfortable with you. Young guys tend to be a little pushy with their mouths before they realize what women actually like. But they don't know unless you tell them."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Sansa didn't say much else for the remainder of the ride home, she felt strange, very not normal. How was it that doing normal teenage things had managed to make her feel like such a weirdo? Petyr. She never should have asked him to kiss her because then she wouldn't have anything to compare Harry to.

 

 

When she got home she did her homework in her room and afterward tried texting Margaery but received no reply. The other girl was probably busy making plans or dress shopping for her big party. Petyr had emerged from his room at around six o'clock and then stayed hidden in his office. Once she had almost went in to talk to him but heard his voice and knew he was on the phone. Olyvar and Ros had both retreated to their own rooms after dinner. They were the only two members of the staff that lived on the premises but Sansa tried not to bother them once they were "off the clock". 

Sansa felt very alone when she heard the front door open and close, Petyr leaving as usual once it was completely dark. She contemplated texting or calling Harry but it wasn't him she wanted to talk to. Finally she decided to take a hot shower and then try to read until she became sleepy but after about two hours of reading she was still wide awake....and hungry. 

She was in the middle of slicing a block of cheese when Petyr came home. He came directly to the kitchen and she looked up to see him standing in the doorway. He was wearing form fitting black slacks and a charcoal button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons undone. When did he become so handsome?

"Hi," she managed. 

The corner of his mouth turned up as if to smile but he stopped. "Hello, Sweetling."

"Are you hungry?"

He shook his head, his lips pursed. "How was school?"

"It was okay. Margaery told me about the party...about Joffrey."

"Does it upset you?"

"Not really." That was the truth. 

"Because now you have Harry, right?"

Did she detect jealousy in his voice? "I don't have Harry. I just met him."

"But you were with him today after school, I know you didn't get home until five and I doubt they had practice two days in a row. I'm pretty sure it's three times a week right?"

Sansa lost the ability to concentrate on what she was doing and accidentally slit her finger slicing a pickle. "Ow....shit!"

Petyr crossed the room and took her hand into his, it was a small cut but it was bleeding quite a bit. "It's not that deep," he said, examining the wound. 

"It hurts, like a paper cut."

He surprised her when he lifted her finger to his mouth and wrapped his lips around it, sucking the blood off. It was something she would have done to her own finger but never would it occur to her to lick away someone else's blood. He moaned softly, his eyes closed, and the sound sent a jolt through Sansa's stomach. 

She pulled her finger from his mouth very slowly and couldn't stop herself from then tracing his lips, remembering once again her kiss with Harry and how it didn't compare. As if her feet had a mind of their own they carried her a step closer so that her stomach was touching his, his hands came to rest on her hips, hers on his chest. For a moment they just stood there and she could feel his breath against her face, her heart was racing in anticipation. 

He nuzzled his nose against hers and she watched his lips spread into a sneaky smile. Finally he pressed them to hers and she could not help but sigh into him. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and she held onto his shoulders as he carried her out of the kitchen and into the living room where he lay her on the sofa and climbed on top of her. 

Sansa knew every part of what was happening was wrong and not normal but she couldn't deny the rapid beat of her heart or the aching need that was erupting between her legs. Petyr pushed her legs apart and lay between them, his body flush against hers as he went for her mouth again. 

Her hands found the nape of his neck, rubbing the short hairs there as he devoured her. That's when she felt the sharp nick on her tongue again, his canine teeth. She had not felt them since that first time they had kissed but they had been more controlled kisses every time after. 

She let it slip from her mind as he moved his lips across her jaw and down her neck, each contact setting off tiny fires inside. One of his hands came up to grasp a breast and Sansa moaned aloud when his fingers pinched at her nipple through her shirt. She was burning, her body felt like a coiled spring...it was wonderful but antagonizing...

She had no idea what she was doing but instinct seemed to be taking over. When she pulled his face back to hers and smothered his lips with her own he ground his hips into her and she felt his own desire, hard and thick against her center. 

"Ooooh," she cried out when he pushed against her a second time. His erection was hitting against that spot between her legs that felt so wonderful.

Petyr pushed himself up enough so that he could look her in the eyes and his eyes looked like she had never seen them before...they were almost glazed over with...hunger? A touch of sadness?

"We really shouldn't be doing this." 

"But..." She wasn't sure how to say it...her body felt like a smoldering fire that needed to be put out.

"But..." he said. "I guess it wouldn't be right to get you all worked up and leave you like this either, now would it? Without a release."

She shook her head. She wasn't sure what that release was going to feel like but she knew her body needed it. He dipped his head, kissing her again and she closed her eyes, committing his taste to memory. He hooked his arms under hers, pressing his body down again, and began slowly rocking his hips against her core. 

Each thrust sent a shock of pleasure through her body, every one more intense than the last. Her head fell back and she held onto Petyr's shoulders, unable to stop the sounds coming out of her. He picked up the pace of his thrusts and when she heard him begin to moan that pressure that had been building and building erupted like a volcano and she cried out, not expecting the intensity, not expecting it to radiate throughout her entire body. As she reeled from her orgasm Petyr kept pumping away between her legs until all of his muscles tensed. He groaned loudly and she felt his cock twitch between her legs and she knew he was feeling what she had just felt. 

He rested his forehead against her chest and for a few moments they just lay there, recovering. Sansa felt so relaxed she couldn't even think, her head felt light and sleepy. Finally Petyr pushed himself up and she was brought back to her senses. 

His brow furrowed, he looked almost angry. Was he angry with her? Even though she was clothed she suddenly felt very exposed. Sitting up she closed her legs and brought her knees to her chest. 

"Petyr?" 

He met her eyes and the look in his frightened her. He looked slightly crazed...like an animal. "Get yourself cleaned up and get to bed."

He stood and left quickly and Sansa was left to wonder what the hell had just happened.


	9. Better To Ask Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short but here it is. Next chapter will start a new part and time jump.

Petyr felt bad for leaving Sansa there alone on the sofa but he had to get away. She was clouding his better judgement and he needed to get a grip on himself before he took it too far too soon. He hadn't counted on her being so willing...not yet anyway and resistance would have made it a lot easier to refuse her. Tasting her blood hadn't helped either, it had sent him into a mania. If not for that it would never have escalated to the point that it did. She tasted so fresh and young...full of promise. Delicious.

After he had left her he showered and changed out of his soiled clothes and decided to get out of the house. It was only around 10:30, not too late yet, so he went to Varys' apartment to see if he wanted to go over everything for the party and make sure it was all set. 

When the man opened his front door and seen Petyr standing there a look of alarm passed over his eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just thought we could go over the party and make sure everything is in order."

"Couldn't we have done that over the phone?" he said, but opened the door so Petyr could go inside. 

"I felt like getting out of the house."

They went to Varys' kitchen and sat down across from one another at the table. Varys offered Petyr a drink to which he refused and proceeded to lay all the files that he'd brought out across the table. Mostly all expense reports and background checks for the hired staff. 

They poured over everything for a little over an hour until they had exhausted every possible scenario of what could go wrong and how to prevent it. Finally there was nothing more they could go over.

"That's about all I can take of that," Varys said, taking a sip of his tea. "I actually like to sleep at night so why don't you tell me why you are really here, Petyr."

Petyr leaned back in his chair and eyed the man for a moment. Varys could always sense a hidden agenda, much like Petyr himself. They were actually quite similar to be so drastically different. 

"Did something happen with Sansa?"

Petyr shook his head. "No. I just needed a distraction for a little while."

"A distraction from what? Trying to take over the world."

"Yes, however did you know?"

Varys rolled his eyes. "How is she doing in school?"

"Very well but it's only been a few days. She's already made two friends. One is Margaery Tyrell and the other is a boy."

"A boy?" He was smiling like a cat who had just found the mouse's hiding spot. "I think you're jealous. You sick bastard."

Petyr felt the sudden urge to jump over the table and break the other man's neck. He wasn't jealous...it was he she had been writhing underneath just a few hours ago, not the boy. "Be mindful or your words...human."

"Oh you aren't going to kill me, Petyr. You may have use of me yet."

Petyr grabbed the files from the table and stood. "Don't count on it."

When he walked out Varys was smiling. 

********

"So your dad's gonna be at that party tomorrow night right?" Harry asked Sansa. They were eating lunch alone, Margaery had been absent. 

Sansa hoped she was well but figured she most likely had a lot to do before the party. "Yeah he's going."

"So what do ya say I pick you up tomorrow evening and we go out? We can go to a movie or whatever you wanna do."

Sansa shook her head. "He'd never let me."

"So don't ask him. Call me when he leaves and I'll come pick you up and I'll have you back before he even gets home. We can even ask Margie if she'll keep a look out and text us when he leaves the party."

She knew she should say no but the idea of sneaking out sent a thrill through her. How long had it been since she had been out at night? Or seen a movie in a theater? She couldn't remember. "But...I don't know, he has cameras."

"Do you think he's going to be watching those cameras while he's at a party?"

"No but he might watch them after."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess you would get in a ton of trouble but I always say it's better to ask forgiveness than permission."

She would be in a ton trouble...but it wasn't the end of the world was it? What would he do, ground her? Who knows, maybe he would never find out. If he came home and she was tucked safely in bed he probably wouldn't bother to look at the camera feed. 

"Let's do it," she decided and Harry grinned. 

 

***********

 

These sort of affairs bored the life out of Petyr, all of the people with fake smiles glued to their faces, laughing fakes laughs, and saying fake words. It was rather disgusting and yet he was very adept at handling it, he could mingle and fake with the best of them. For the moment he stood at the bar, pretending to drink a glass of whiskey, and watched as Margaery Tyrell danced with Joffrey. The girl was beaming, no doubt infatuated by the young King’s looks and charm, much as Sansa had been the night she met him. If only they knew what he was really like and Margaery would most definitely find out if she went through with this marriage. 

Normally Petyr would be out on the floor mingling with all of the power people but something was nagging in the back of his mind. When he had said goodnight to Sansa and left her at the house she seemed to be acting rather strange, nervous and jittery, and he wondered if it had anything to do with what had happened between them the previous night. Neither of them said a word about any of it, not even the next day. She had gone to school, came home, and retreated to her room to do her homework. Most likely she was angry with him for just leaving her that night and why wouldn’t she be? It was probably best that she stay angry at him for a while.

Petyr was pulled away from his thoughts when Olenna Tyrell approached the bar, taking a seat next to him. “Olenna, lovely to see you.”

“Spare me, Baelish. It’s probably as lovely for you to see me as it is for me to see you. What are you doing over here at the bar aside from plotting and scheming?”

A smirk tugged at Petyr’s lips, despite the older woman’s distaste for him he rather admired her tenacity. “Tonight is for the young, I figured I would just stay back and be ready if I’m needed.”

“Tonight has nothing to do with those two and you know that as well as I do. Tywin has something up his sleeve with this whole arrangement and my son is too stupid to realize and poor Margaery is too naive to understand.”

“Well, it’s a good thing they have you, isn’t it?” Petyr wasn’t in the mood for politics, which wasn’t really like him but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t quite right at home and exactly as that thought struck him he felt his mobile vibrate against his thigh. “Excuse me, Olenna.” 

He walked away without waiting for a reaction and immediately pulled his mobile from his pocket. It was Ros. “What’s wrong?” he asked as soon as he answered, Ros rarely ever called him.

“Petyr, she’s gone.”

The surge of fear that jolted through him was like nothing he could remember experiencing. “What do you mean she’s gone?”

“I mean after you left she said she was going to her room to finish her homework. Then I made her dinner, she took a shower, and then I was officially off the clock but I told her if she needed anything at all not to hesitate to get me from my room-”

“Get to the point, Ros,” he cut her off. “When did you notice her missing?”

“About twenty minutes ago. I got up to use the bathroom and something just told me to check in on her but she wasn’t in her room. Me and Olyvar have searched the entire house and the grounds. She’s gone, Petyr.”

“I’m on my way.” He ended the call and pulled up Sansa’s number and pressed dial. No answer. 

Petyr had driven his Bentley to the party, not the one Olyvar used to take Sansa to school but the one only he drove, his 2016 Continental GT. On his way back to his home he hit speeds he had never hit before and if a cop flagged him they wouldn’t have been able to catch him anyway. Ten minutes later he arrived, record timing for a usual thirty minute drive through traffic.

Ros and Olyvar stood up from their seats as soon as he entered, each blubbering about how sorry they were and how they should have kept a closer watch on her. 

“I’m sure she’s fine, Petyr.” Olyvar said. “She’s probably just out with some friends.”

_Or she’s finally decided to run away from me._ He ignored them and went upstairs to her room, looking for any sign of where she went or how long she would be gone. Relief spread through him when he seen that all of her bags and clothes remained, surely she had not left for good without taking any clothing or valuables. He tried calling her a few more times and left a few texts but received no reply. She obviously wasn’t out with Margaery because Margaery was at the party he had just left. That only left one person that he could think of...Harry.

A wave of jealousy washed over Petyr that he couldn’t control and images of his little girl being touched by a teenage prick threatened to send him into a rage. Taking a deep breath, he sat down on her bed. This was normal teenage behavior...there was no reason for him to get out of control. 

Ros appeared in the doorway. “I’m so sorry, Petyr.” Her voice was genuine but fearful. 

“It’s not your fault, Ros. You weren’t on the clock.”

“I know but I still feel responsible. Do you have any idea where she might have gone?”

He shook his head. “No but I think I know who she’s with. I’m sure she’s okay. Just being a kid.” He wasn’t sure if he was saying the words to sooth her or himself. “You can get some sleep, I’ll wait up for her.”

She nodded and left without objection. Ros never objected...she seemed to be afraid of Petyr but he had done nothing to harm her, ever. He had a feeling she sensed what he was though how she knew he couldn’t say. One day he would find out but now was not the time. He lay back on Sansa’s bed, resting his head on her pillows, the rage inside him subsiding a little. For a moment he had considered going out and looking for her but decided that would probably make the situation worse, whether he found her or not. 

An hour or so had passed by when Petyr’s mobile chirped, it was a text.

_Alayne: I’m on my way. Sorry._

He breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay and she was coming back. He hadn’t realized how anxiety ridden he had been for the last hour or so until it suddenly lifted. Unable to decide if he should meet her downstairs or wait for her in her room, he stood up and began to pace. Now that he knew she was safe he felt anger begin to rise inside him again. What the hell had she been thinking? She could have at least told Olyvar where she was going so that no one would worry. Petyr wasn’t stupid, he knew Olyvar was Sansa’s little co-conspirator but he let it go because he knew that Olyvar would come to him if he ever thought she was in danger. 

Twenty minutes passed before he heard the key turn in the door downstairs and he ultimately decided to stay put and wait for her. He could hear the trepidation in her footfalls on the stairs as she made her way up, no doubt dreading whatever was about to ensue. Petyr stopped pacing and stood with his hands on his hips, facing her as she entered her room. 

“I’m so sorry, Father,” she whispered, meeting his eyes for a few seconds before looking back down at the floor. 

“Close the door.” She did as he instructed and turned back to face him. “Where were you? Who were you with? Do not lie to me.”

“I went to a movie...with Harry.”

“And you figured not telling anyone was a smart idea? Do you know how worried I was when Ros called me and said you were gone?”

“I’m sorry. I was supposed to be back before you were even home. Margaery was supposed to text me and tell me when you left the party.”

Petyr seethed. She had the entire scheme planned out and he was furious. “Why didn’t you answer my calls?”

“Because I knew you were angry, I figured it would be better to just deal with it when I got home.”

“Oh you did?”

“Look, Petyr, I’m sorry, I really am but we both know you wouldn’t have let me go and Harry says it’s better to ask forgiveness than ask permission.”

The mention of Harry only seemed to fuel Petyr’s anger but he didn’t let it show, not outwardly. “What else does Harry say? Hmm? Better yet...what does Harry do?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, does he touch you? Has he fucked you?”

“No! He’s never...we’ve only kissed.” Her expression said she regretted telling him that as soon as she had done it. “Why do you care if he’s kissed me anyway? He’s a boy and I’m a girl and you’re my father right?”

If she was trying to put him in his place she was going to fail miserably. “That’s right, I’m your father and do you know what fathers do when their little girls are bad? Hmm?” She looked him in the eyes and Petyr noted a touch of fear which somehow excited him. “No? You don’t know? Well, let me show you.”

He took a few steps closer to her and began to unzip her jeans. “What are you doing?” she asked, only sounding slightly alarmed. 

“Sweetling...I’m sorry but I have to give you a spanking. Now take these jeans off.”

Her eyes met his and she hesitated before finally slipping her jeans down over her hips, letting them fall to the floor. Petyr felt a jolt of arousal at the sight of her standing there in her tiny, white knickers. “Lay down on the bed, on your stomach.”

“Yes, father.” There was a taunt in those words. He couldn’t help but think that she wanted this, as she lay down without any objection. 

Seeing her laying there with her little ass up made his cock twitch in his pants. He moved toward the bed and stood by her feet dangling over the edge. “I’m afraid the panties must go too.” Petyr bent over her and hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and he heard her intake of breath when his fingers grazed her skin. A smile played on his lips as he very slowly pulled her knickers down her legs and discarded them on the floor. 

Getting onto the bed on his knees, he ran a hand over the pale skin of her ass, so soft and smooth. “Are you ready for your punishment, Sweetling?”

“Yes, father,” she answered and he was sure he heard a hint of desire in her voice. 

He continued to massage her behind, slowly and gently squeezing, relaxing her. When she began pushing her ass back against his hand he knew it was time. He lifted his hand and slapped it back down against her bare skin. The first one was fairly light and she merely whimpered. He rubbed her again before lifting his hand for the second strike, this one harder, resounding a loud pop. 

“Ohh,” she cried out, partly moaning. The sounds made Petyr’s cock stiffen in his pants even more than it already was.

“Shhh, not too loud,” he cooed and unleashed another slap. 

His next few blows came quicker and each one harder than the last. Her ass cheeks were bright red and every time his hand made contact she cried out, a mix of pain and pleasure. He watched as her fingers gripped the bed sheets so tightly that her knuckles lost their color. 

Another hard smack and tears began to stream down her face but she did not ask him to stop. Petyr suddenly found himself torn between anger and lust and love. Had he really hurt her? As if she had heard his silent question she pushed her ass up against his hand again. He used both hands to pull her cheeks apart and he seen the wetness seeping out of her slit, lightly covered in red hair. 

“Mmm,” he moaned aloud, though he hadn’t meant to. The sight of her little pussy made his cock throb. He wanted to touch her there so badly and knew that she wanted him to but he refused. 

“Petyr...please,” she whispered, so faintly had he been mortal he might not have heard her at all. 

Her words fueled his already ardent desire. “This is a punishment, Sweetling,” he said, maintaining perfect composure. “You.” Smack. “Are.” Smack. “Not.” Harder smack. “Supposed.” Even harder still. “To enjoy it.” Each blow making her cry out in ecstacy and pain.

Petyr stood from the bed. He had to leave at once.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“To bed. You have received your punishment and the hour is late.”

“You can’t be serious?” She sat up, looking to him expectantly.

“As serious as a heart attack.”

“Why do you do this to me? We both know that was not a punishment.”

“No but me leaving now is.”

He seen the truth register in her eyes, quickly replaced by anger. “I hate you.”

She couldn’t mean it. “Children are supposed to hate their fathers,” Petyr said, opening the door, about to leave.

“You are not my father and I never want you to touch me again. Ever.”

“Would you rather Harry touch you then?” He didn’t look back to see her face.

“Yes, a thousand times yes.”

He wanted to round on her, pin her down, and disprove her own lie. But he didn’t. “Very well. Goodnight, Sweetling.”

With that he left her alone.


	10. Ask and You Shall Receive

**Part Two..three years later...**

 

“I can’t believe your dad is letting you throw a party?” Harry said as he and Sansa lounged on the sofa in the sitting room. “I also can’t believe he even lets me over here.”

“Me either,” Sansa agreed but a lot had changed in the last couple of years. Harry had graduated and Sansa didn’t get to see him at school anymore so Petyr had caved and agreed to let the boy come to the house. He let Margaery visit often as well. She was also allowed to go out more frequently, loosening her leash quite a bit. Now he was even allowing her to have a party for her seventeenth birthday so long as she kept it at no more than 50-60 people which was a bit of a problem since Sansa had become quite popular.

“Is he finally going to let you get your license?”

“Yeah, I think so but first I need someone to teach me how to drive.”

“I’ll teach you. I can teach you lots of things.” With that Harry leaned over and pushed his lips to Sansa’s. She reciprocated with feigned ardor. He had improved slightly but it never seemed to excite her in quite the way that...well, she tried not to think of that. When Harry’s hand found it’s way to Sansa’s chest and began roughly squeezing her breast through her shirt she pushed him away. 

“Harry, I’m supposed to be studying. What if my dad walked in right now?”

“What? I’m your boyfriend and we aren’t little kids. He has to know we don’t just hang out eating pizza and playing video games.”

“Still.”

“I suppose you’re right. Imagine his face if he seen me doing such nasty things to his little girl. I think I could take him one on one but he seems like the kind of guy who’d hire a hitman to take me out.”

They both laughed but Sansa wasn’t so sure Harry could take Petyr. While Harry was bigger and more muscular, the thinner man was oddly strong for his size. 

“Well, I better leave you to your studies,” Harry said, standing up. “I actually need to go hit the books myself.”

“You don’t study.” Harry was in university now but he had gotten in on a Football scholarship. He had regular classes but Harry had hardly ever been the studious type. “If you need my help with any of the classes I’m happy to lend a hand.”

He didn’t like it when she offered to help him with his school work, it made him feel inferior since she was younger and still in high school but she had looked through his books once, it was all so easy. “I’d prefer you lend me a hand with something else,” he answered her, leaning over to place a goodbye kiss on her lips, but not before grabbing her hand and placing it over his crotch. She could feel his erection through his jeans and she immediately wanted to pull back. Instead she gave him a light squeeze to appease him and gently pushed him away. 

“You are a naughty boy, Harold. Now go study.”

“Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow night, k?”

“Okay.”

After Harry left Sansa wondered how long she could keep putting him off. The two hadn’t become an official couple until she had turned sixteen, that was Petyr’s rule, and in truth she had been okay with that because being Harry’s girlfriend meant that sooner or later he would want to have sex, something she was trying to put off for as long as possible. Honestly she wasn’t sure why she had even agreed to a relationship but it made her feel more normal. Doing typical teenage things kept her mind off the fact that her parents had been murdered and she now called a man who was in no way related to her, Dad. It also sort of redeemed her for the sinfully inappropriate feelings she harbored for that man. 

Sansa’s phone beeped and she looked down to see a text from Margaery wanting to know if there was anything she could bring for the party. Margaery was easily Sansa’s best friend, as best a friend as she could be anyway for having no clue about who she really was. It made her sad sometimes when Harry and Margaery and everyone at school called her Alayne but in truth she had become so used to it she often times forgot that it was not her real name.

Sansa replied with a no. Petyr already had everything taken care of. Speaking of the devil, she heard his bedroom door open upstairs. The sun was setting and he was waking up. He came down the stairs wearing a button down shirt of deep plum with a dark grey tie and black slacks. She couldn’t recall a time in which he was not impeccably dressed. 

“Good morning, Dad,” she said and he smirked his usual smirk. Some time ago she had decided it sounded more natural for her to call him Dad and not Father, none of the other kids she knew called their Father, Father. She wasn’t sure if Petyr hated it or got a thrill out of it, it was always so hard to read his expressions.

“Good morning, Sweetling,” he said, holding his tie to his chest as he leaned down to place a quick kiss on her forehead. “Working on your homework?”

“Yup, almost finished.”

“Good, good. What are you doing with the rest of your evening?”

“Well...actually...”

He sighed but she knew he wasn’t truly irritated. “Come on, out with it. What do you want?”

“Well...I was thinking you could teach me to drive. I’ll be seventeen tomorrow and most of the kids got their permit last year. I mean if you don’t want to do it I can have Harry teach me but I’d rather it be you.” 

“No, Harry is not teaching you. An adult needs to teach you so I suppose it will have to be me.” Sansa smiled inwardly, he’d taken the bait. She knew mentioning Harry would work. “I have to step out, I’ll be back in about an hour and I’ll take you out.” 

Sansa jumped from the sofa and wrapped her arms around Petyr’s neck in a tight hug. He stood there for a few moments with his arms at his sides before wrapping them around her waist. In her excitement she didn’t think before placing a kiss on his cheek, rough with stubble against her soft lips, and that chill to his skin that was always there when he first woke up. The slight contact sent a jolt of arousal through Sansa’s stomach and she hoped he would turn his face to hers and taste her lips. It had been so long she had almost forgotten what his lips felt like...almost. When she had told him never to touch her again she had been angry and figured after a few days he would ignore what she had said and things would continue on as they had been going. Her own stubbornness and pride kept her from asking him to touch her, she had foolishly thought he would cave but he did not.

Petyr removed her arms from around his neck and placed them at her sides, taking a step back. “Finish your homework. I’ll be back shortly.”

Sansa nodded and watched him leave. Taking her seat on the sofa she wondered if he wanted her as much as she wanted him. For the life of her she did not understand why it was him she craved so badly. Over the past couple of years she had noticed her libido spike, relentlessly sending her body into a tizzy. Her appetite had too but that was easily remedied with a fridge that Petyr kept full at all times. No, it was her sexual appetite that was left so unsatisfied. Of course she could have done things with Harry but she learned quickly enough after one night of giving each other hand-jobs that Harry would just not do. Needless to say whenever he wanted to do it again she would just take care of him and tell him that she was on her period so he wouldn’t have to fumble around clumsily with her vagina. More often than not she spent most nights taking care of herself with in a fantasy in her head. A fantasy that made her climax every single time. 

Sansa felt her cheeks burn at the idea and wondered if she had time to sneak upstairs and have a go before Petyr returned. She disregarded that altogether, deciding she would rather spend the evening thinking about it as he sat in the car next to her. Such delightful torture. 

He returned within an hour, exactly as he had said, and threw Sansa the keys as he came in the door. “You ready?”

She looked down at the keys in her hand and her mouth dropped open. “Are these the keys to the GT?”

“Yes, Sweetling.”

“But you don’t even let Olyvar drive the GT. You said you’d kill him if he wrecked it.”

“Exactly, let the fear of that keep you from wrecking it. Let’s go.”

She could hardly contain her excitement as they went out to the garage. Petyr’s GT was one of the sexiest cars she had ever seen and he was going to let her drive it. She unlocked it and they hopped in, she in the driver’s seat and he in the passengers seat, but when she seen the stick in the middle console her excitement faded.

“What’s wrong?” Petyr asked, noticing the change in her face. 

“It’s a stick shift.”

“Yes. It is. If you can learn to drive this you can learn to drive anything. No daughter of mine is going to be limited to what she can drive.”

“But Petyr I don’t know if I can drive a stick.”

He took her hand and placed it on the gear selector. “With the right teacher I’m sure you will be driving a stick just fine.” The look in his eyes and the smirk on his lips made Sansa blush. Was he still talking about the car? “Okay, first look down at your feet. The pedal to your left is the clutch. The pedal in the middle is the break and the pedal on the right is the gas. You will only ever use your right foot on the gas, the left foot is going to alternate between the clutch and the break.”

“Harry and Margaery only use one foot when they drive.”

“That’s because they drive automatics, my dear. Automatics don’t have a clutch. They’re for pussies.” Sansa laughed. He was cute when he was being manly. “Alright, now look at the top of the stick. The numbers represent the different gears, the R is for reverse. When the stick is loose in the middle, not in gear, it’s in neutral.”

“Okay.” This sounded complicated but she went along. 

“Alright, now when starting a stick shift I always leave it in neutral, some people leave it in first. You’re going to start in neutral. In order to start you have to hold the clutch. So press the clutch down and start her up. Turn the headlights on, it’s dark.”

Sansa used her left food to press the clutch down and turned the keys in the ignition. The car purred to life and it sounded beautiful, it sounded powerful. “Wow.”

“Yeah she’s lovely. Now, you may let off the clutch for a minute so your foot doesn’t get too tired while I explain the rest.” Sansa did as instructed and Petyr continued. “If the car had been in first gear when you let off the clutch it would have shut off. When in gear your foot must always be on the clutch or the gas or it shuts off. Got it?” She nodded. “Okay, you always start with first gear when first taking off and as the car speeds up you will switch up in gears until you are going fast enough to put it into sixth gear. There’s a dummy light to tell you when to shift but once you get used to the feel of the engine you can feel and hear when you need to move up.”

“I think I’ll need the dummy light forever.”

“Stop doubting yourself, Sansa, please. This is just a machine, a machine you can learn to operate and no doubt operate well with practice.” His grey-green eyes stared directly into hers and she loved how he looked at her, like he truly believed she was capable of anything and it made her feel like she really was. “Okay, now to take off you’re going to hold down the clutch and put the car into first gear. The stick will not go into gear unless you hold the clutch down.” She nodded. “You’re going to have to press the gas down and let off the clutch at the same time.” He held up his hands and mimicked the motion of her feet on the pedals, showing her exactly as it had to be done. “Fluidly, like so. Don’t let off the clutch too quickly or too slowly. Alright, now go ahead, try it.”

Petyr had the garage door open already and he had backed the car in so all that she had to do was go forward. Sansa was nervous as she pressed the clutch back down and moved the stick up into first gear. It felt strange, she wasn’t sure if it was the right gear. He placed his hand over hers and felt it for himself, nodding. With a deep breath she attempted what he had instructed, lifting off the clutch and pressing the gas at the same time. The car lurched forward, jerking their bodies, and then shut off.

“Uuggh. Oh my God this is too hard,” she lashed out, feeling like an idiot.

“No, it’s not. First gear is always a problem for beginners and what just happened is perfectly normal. You let off the clutch too soon and hesitated on the gas. Start her back up. Neutral, foot on the clutch.” She felt like it was a lost cause but went ahead and started the car back up. “Again, put it in first. Let off the clutch and gas fluidly. They have to cross at exactly the same moment.” He showed her again with his hands. 

Taking a deep breath she put the car and first and tried once more. This time the car went forward and Sansa was so elated she squealed. Then she realized she was nearing the driveway and didn’t no what to do next. “Oh shit, now what?”

“Let off the gas, hit the clutch, throw her back into neutral and brake.”

His orders were quick but she followed them just as quickly and the car eased to a stop at the end of the drive, still running. “Yes!” She looked at Petyr and he was smiling, his dimples in his cheeks showing and it was a rare sight indeed. 

“Very good. Now, this time you are going to go out onto the road in first, keep pressing the gas until you pick up speed. When you see that dummy light, it’ll be an arrow pointing up, you are going to let off the gas, hit the clutch, throw the car into second and repeat what I told you before about letting off the clutch in a fluid motion. You will do the same for every gear as you accelerate. When we come to a stop sign or light you are going to hit the clutch, go into neutral and brake. Down-shifting I’ll save for another day.”

Sansa felt her nerves spike again at the idea of taking the car out onto the actual road but after overcoming the obstacle of getting it to move she couldn’t wait to see what it would feel like to actually drive it. With all the courage she could muster she put the car back into first and took off. The first few times she switched gears the car jerked a little but Petyr soothed her, telling her it was perfectly normal for a first timer, but soon enough she was switching gears smoothly.

He rolled the windows down and the cool night air blew their hair as Sansa glided along the back roads that he led her down. He instructed her in all of the rules and regulations of the road, when it was okay to u-turn, when she had to yield, why turn signals were always important. She honestly already knew most of that stuff from being in cars with Olyvar and her friends but she enjoyed listening to his voice as she drove, enjoyed being out in his company. Had they ever been out anywhere together? Not that she could recall.

When they finally pulled back into the garage an hour or two later, Sansa didn’t want it to end. She shut the car off and sat there for a moment, not moving. Petyr didn’t move either.

“Thank you, Petyr. That was so much fun.”

“Anything for you, my love.” 

His eyes caught hers and quickly darted away. He had not called her ‘my love’ in quite some time. “Anything for me?”

He pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. “Ask and you shall receive.”

Suddenly a memory came back to her. The memory of him and her in her room, her arms around him, her body on top of his and she had told him she loved him. Back then she had thought of it as a fatherly love and perhaps it still was partly that but...there was something else too, wasn’t there? Ask and you shall receive...But she couldn’t bring herself to ask. 

“It’s getting late, have you eaten yet?” he asked.

“No.”

“Come on, I’ll make you something.” 

They went inside and Petyr cooked for her. Since when did he cook for her? She kept offering him some of her food but he kept saying he wasn’t hungry. For the remainder of the evening they spoke of the car and her driving and he was full of praise. When it was time for her to go to bed she went to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She waited for him to press his lips to hers but he didn’t. While they were nowhere near estranged, their relationship was not what it had been three years ago. Sansa went to bed with the memory of his kiss etched upon her lips. 

***********

 

When Petyr returned from his meeting at the Lannister estate Sansa’s party was in full swing. Loud music pumped throughout his house, Doin’ It Right by Daft Punk if he wasn’t mistaken, and teenage bodies were everywhere, bumping against one another. Some of the kids looked panicked when he walked through the door but he waved a hand at them, cooling their fears. The party was his idea, he didn’t want his little girl out getting wasted in a strange place around a bunch of horny boys. 

He made his way through the sea of sweaty teenagers, looking for Sansa. All he had to do was give her his gift and then he would disappear, not wanting to embarrass her in front of her school mates. He found her in the kitchen, she was sitting on the island by the keg and Harry was leaning against it, his hip near her knee. Petyr didn’t recall approving a keg but kids will be kids and he decided to let it go. 

When Sansa seen him standing there she almost spit her drink back into the red Solo cup she was holding.

“Dad!” She exclaimed. 

“Oh, hi Mr. Baelish,” Harry stammered. The kid always got nervous around him and he was glad. 

Petyr smiled, looking at Sansa. Her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, her hair falling around her face. She was beautiful. “Sorry to interrupt the festivities, Sweetling, but I wanted to give you your gift. Then I’ll be off to bed like the old man that I am.”

“Oh...okay.”

“It’s upstairs. Can you come with me for a second.”

“Sure,” she said, hopping down from the counter. “I’ll be right back, Harry.” The boy attempted to give her a kiss but she didn’t notice, already walking towards her father. Petyr grinned at Harry before following Sansa.

“Where is it?” she asked.

“It’s in my room.”

They made their way upstairs and Sansa hesitated outside his bedroom door. In five years she had never entered, not once. As he stood behind her, he reached a hand around her body and opened the door, his other hand at the small of her back, giving her a slight push forward. 

Once they were inside Petyr closed the door behind them and turned on the light. Sansa gasped when she seen what was on his bed. 

“Petyr...oh my god, you got me a puppy?”

Perched upon his bed was a blackish grey canine, pointed ears and pointed snout. “It’s not just a puppy, love. It’s a wolf pup. I figured it would suit you since your house crest was a wolf.”

Sansa hurried over to his bed and ruffled the pup by it’s ears. It gave her a resounding yip and jumped up to lick her face. They played for a few seconds and Sansa sat down on the bed, Petyr noticing tears at the corners of her eyes. 

“Sansa?”

“I’m okay, really...I just...where on earth did you get a wolf puppy?”

“Up north. I got her for you yesterday. What are you going to name her?”

She looked up at him smiling and he felt his heart swell. “Lady. I’m going to name her Lady.”

Petyr sat down on the bed across from Sansa, the pup happily panting between them. “Lady is a good name.” A tear finally streamed down her face and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to wipe it away. When she turned her face into his palm it took every ounce of strength he had not to pull her to him and kiss her. It was she who had ordered him never to touch her again but this battle of wills was reaching a breaking point. Soon enough.

“I’ll take her out and put her in your room. You should go enjoy your party.” He watched as she composed herself, wiping away the tears. What was she thinking? He could just look at her eyes and tell that her mind was reeling.

She grabbed the pup by the face and kissed it on the head. “Thank you Petyr. This is the best gift...you are the best...”

He let her words hang. “Go on...have fun.”

After she had left Petyr put Lady on a leash and took her outside to do her business and then returned her to Sansa’s room as he had promised. He retreated to his office to work on Lannister accounts until he heard the party die down. After he heard the music stop and the last of the kids leave it was two o’clock in the morning. He knew there was a mess just outside the door but they would deal with it tomorrow. 

When looking at numbers began to make his eyes blurry he called it quits. He figured he would check in on Sansa, she had been drinking, and then find something else to do until the sun rose. He left his office and as soon as he was at the bottom of the stairs he could hear noises from Sansa’s bedroom. Petyr stopped and listening, making sure he was hearing correctly. Soft moaning...heavy breathing. It was absolutely coming out of her. Anger surged inside him. 

Harry.

She had taken Harry upstairs to her room after the party. Inwardly he cursed himself for letting go of the drinking going on. He sprinted up the stairs and stopped just outside of her bedroom door, placing a hand and ear against the hard wood. Soft moans and whimpers of pleasure...all coming from his Sansa. Soon enough though he realized that he heard no one else. His hearing was beyond a mortal’s so he would hear a sigh or a pant from anyone but no...there was no one. It was only her. 

Petyr felt his cock stiffen in his pants. She was touching herself. When had his little girl learned to give herself pleasure, he wondered. He continued to listen...her breathes were becoming quicker. Then he heard something that sent a jarring jolt of arousal through him...he heard his name...on her lips. His little Sansa was touching herself, thinking of him. Such a delightful discovery.

For a moment he thought he should walk away, let it be but he couldn’t. It had been too long. Instead he turned the doorknob and let himself in. She didn’t notice at first, partly because he was so lithe and silent but partly because her eyes were closed and she was lost in pleasure. He had a few moments to drink in her completely naked form...her legs spread, her fingers working diligently at her clit before she she realized he was there. Her eyes opened and widened in shock, quickly grabbing the quilt to cover herself. 

“Petyr...” she said, bunching the covers around her in her hands.

“Don’t let me stop you, Sweetling. I was enjoying the view.” He couldn’t stop his grin.

“What are you doing in here?”

“I heard noises...I heard my name.” He couldn’t quite see shades of color in the dark but he knew she must be blushing. “Were you enjoying yourself?” 

She didn’t answer but he didn’t need her to. He walked to her bed and crawled in beside her. Lady whimpered in the corner of the room.

“All you had to do was ask, Sweetling.” He moved his body parallel to hers. 

“For what?” she asked, still clinging to the sheets. 

“You know what.” He put his fingers under her chin, lifting her lips to his, and kissed her for the first time in far too long. She succumbed willingly, as he knew she would, and opened for him to taste her tongue. “Such a willful child,” he said, breaking the kiss. 

He pulled the sheets from her grasp until she was naked before him. It was so hard to contain himself at the sight of her. She had grown, her breasts were full and plump, her waist narrow, her hips wider. His baby had the body of a woman now. He dipped his head and engulfed a nipple with his mouth and she moaned aloud. Never had he tasted anyone so scrumptious. 

“Dad...” she whispered. Her words fueling him. Such a sick sweetness, such wicked words. 

“What do you want, my love?” She bucked her hips into the air but he wanted her to say it. “Tell me. Ask and you shall receive.”

She was already panting, reaching down and pulling his face back to hers. “Touch me,” she whispered, before pressing her lips to his. He held her face against his with one hand as his other moved down over her breasts...her stomach...and then lower. 

She moaned against his lips when his fingers slipped between her folds. Her pussy was already so wet and slippery, sensitive to every touch. He couldn’t control the groan that escaped his lips as he felt her for the first time. He deepened their kiss as his fingers found her clit, circling it with his index and middle finger. 

Sansa pulled from his lips, throwing her head back. Eyes closed, moaning, and he relished every moment. Every moment of pleasure he was bringing his baby girl. She became so wanton, writhing beneath him as his fingers worked her most sensitive spot. His cock strained against his pants, he wanted so badly to take her right now. To feel her tight walls clinch around him but he didn’t.

“Does Harry make you feel like this?” he asked. 

“No,” she breathed heavily, clinging onto his shoulders as he tortured her cunt.

She was about to break...he could tell. Her breathes were quick and shallow and when he dipped a finger to her entrance he could feel her contracting. How he wanted to feel that around his cock...it was almost too much but he controlled himself for her. He dipped a finger inside her and she moaned so loudly it vibrated in his chest.

“Dad...daddy...please...”

Her words almost sent him spiraling. It took every ounce of self control he had...not to undress himself and fuck her like a mad man. Not to sink into her. But he didn’t...instead her kissed her and continued his assault on her clit...circling and then dipping into her entrance over and over again. Finally she couldn’t take it anymore and she pulled from his lips, crying out, gripping him at the nape of his neck and he dipped his fingers inside her, feeling her walls contract. 

As she came down he gently rubbed her sex...willing her into relaxation. Her head fell back against the pillows, intoxicated by alcohol and what had just happened. Petyr pulled her body against his, holding her for just a bit. 

“Goodnight, my love,” he whispered, his own body aching for release. “Sweet dreams.”

As much as he wanted to sate his own desires he left her. He could wait...as old as he was patience was his best friend.


	11. Precious Girl

When Sansa awoke the next morning she had a pounding headache, her temples throbbing the minute she attempted to sit up. She lay back down immediately, putting a pillow over her eyes. She didn’t recall drinking enough to be hung over...by the time Petyr had come to her room she had been completely sober, it didn’t make any sense. A few moments passed when she heard footfalls on the stairs...that was strange too, the stairs were carpeted. A familiar scent of jasmine hit her nose and she knew it was Ros and when Ros knocked on the door the sound was so loud Sansa threw her hands over her ears. 

What the hell was going on? “Come in, Ros,” she said, to stop the knocking. 

“Alayne, you need to get moving or you’ll be late for school.” Ros said as soon as she stepped inside. 

“No, I’m not going.”

“What? I can’t hear you, take that pillow off your face.”

Sansa moved the pillow just enough to uncover her lips. “I said I’m not going. I feel awful.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“Headache. I don’t feel well.”

She heard Ros move towards the bed and her hand slipped under the pillow onto Sansa’s forehead. “You do feel a bit warm. I suppose you should stay in bed. Are you hungry?”

“Starving but I don’t feel like eating yet.”

“Alright, well, get some rest. I’ll check back in on you in a few hours.”

Sansa was glad when she was alone again, she had never felt so awful. On top of the headache her body was aching terribly, it was so weird, she had felt fine last night. Curling up into a ball she replayed in her mind what had taken place with Petyr, not only because she wanted to remember it but also to try to escape the torment her body was putting her through. His long, thin fingers had caressed her so skillfully, nothing at all like what Harry had done down there. Despite her ailments the memory aroused her once again and she was overcome with a sudden desire for him. 

She reached between her legs, finding her slit already wet with need, and began working her clit. Rutting at her own hand, she moaned into the pillow, but felt as though she would never reach that peak. It wouldn’t do...she needed him and she needed him soon. Her body still felt hot and achy but it wasn’t enough to deter her, in fact the pleasure she had given herself seem to take her mind off it and even decrease the pounding at her temples. 

She carefully stood from her bed, ignoring the yip from Lady, who was laying on the floor next to her, pulled a big t-shirt over her head, and exited her room. When she arrived at Petyr’s bedroom door she halted. Would he be angry at her for waking him? Deciding she didn’t care she turned the knob but as she had anticipated, it was locked. Maybe he would kill her but she went ahead and knocked. Three taps.

“Who is it?” came Petyr’s voice from the other side of the door. He either hadn’t been asleep yet or woke up easily. 

“Me,” she said. 

After a few moments she heard a click. She turned the knob and the door opened. Darkness enveloped her as she closed the door behind her but her eyes adjusted very quickly. There were no windows in his room, something she hadn’t even noticed the previous night. Petyr was sitting up in his bed, the sheet covering his legs and waist, his upper body bare. In five years she had never seen him with his shirt off and she almost sighed. Her feet carried her to the side of the bed and she could fully see his form, even in the darkness, his frame thin and lean...black and grey hair covering his chest and leading a trail down to a patch below his navel. Most vividly though, she seen the outline of a nasty scar that spanned from his collar bone to his navel, raised and pink, contrasting to his otherwise pale skin. 

“Sansa, what’s wrong?” he asked.

Ignoring his question she sank onto the bed next to him, reaching out to run her fingers down the length of that scar. “What happened?” He quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping the decent of her hand before it reached his stomach.

“You can see that?”

“How could I not?”

“Because it’s pitch black in here. Sweetling, are you alright? Why aren’t you getting ready for school?”

She remembered why she had come to him. That aching need between her legs. God how she wanted him. Quickly she closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his. He accepted her willingly, opening his mouth, and she darted her tongue inside to taste his own. A surge of excitement rushed through her at being the one to initiate the kiss, and drunk on the power of it, she moved herself on top of him so that she was straddling his lap. 

When he bit at her bottom lip she ground her hips down onto him and felt his erection through the sheets. He was naked...and since Sansa had not put any panties on the only thing separating their sexes was that thin fabric. An uncontrollable urge to taste him came over her. She had never given or received oral sex but she knew about it...she’d seen videos and read stories and heard kids at school talk about it, and the thought of watching and hearing Petyr react to her giving him that kind of pleasure was altogether irresistible. 

Sansa broke their kiss and for a moment they just stared into one another’s eyes. His grey-greens were dark with lust and she imagined they must mirror her own. Her heart hammered away in her chest as she moved down his body, pulling the sheet down as she went. His cock stuck up as she uncovered it and she let out a breath at the sight. It was thicker and a little longer than Harry’s had been. 

She looked up at Petyr, who slowly leaned himself back, propped up just slightly on his pillows so that he had a view of what was happening down below. He licked his lips, watching her...waiting. Her nerves were kicking in but they didn’t deter her, for her desire was much more powerful. She wanted and needed to give him pleasure. Finally she wrapped her fingers around his engorged cock and a little shock of arousal went through her when he moaned from the contact.

This was already so much more fun than giving Harry a hand-job. With Harry she had just wanted to hurry up and have it done with. With Petyr she took her time, moving her hand up and down his shaft, memorizing every vein with her fingers. He watched her the whole time, with heavily lidded eyes, lips slightly parted. Finally she pulled his foreskin back and ran her tongue around his crown and he moaned aloud. Sansa thought she would die from the sound. She wrapped her mouth around his tip and sank down onto him as far as she could go, tasting his saltiness, inhaling his musky scent.

“Oooh, fuck,” he groaned. “Sweetling, that feels so good.”

His sounds were sending jolts of desire through her stomach and down to her throbbing center. She looked up as she sucked him, watching his head fall back and his eyes close, running his hands through his hair. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She began sucking on him harder and faster, pulling him in deeper and deeper until she was gagging but every gag only seemed to turn her on more. 

Petyr grabbed her face, pulling her away. “Turn around and sit on my face,” he explained before she could object.

Sansa felt a surge of lust at what he was suggesting. Quickly she did exactly as he instructed, turning her body and straddling his face, so that she was sitting on his mouth and her mouth was back at his cock. The minute his hot mouth met her aching pussy she felt like she’d died and gone to heaven, nearly forgetting she was supposed to be pleasuring him too. His facial hair was rough but his mouth and lips were wet and smooth, such a delightful contrast. She couldn’t contain the moan that escaped her lips. He bucked his hips up reminding her of where her mouth needed to be. 

She latched back onto him, sinking him into as far as she could take him, running her fingers up and down the fine hairs on his thighs. All the while his tongue invaded her most sensitive area and it was like nothing she had ever felt before. She moaned onto his member as the pressure began to build. It felt so good she couldn’t control her hips from bucking against his face and he latched his arms around her thighs, holding her still as his tongue tortured her clit. She moaned incoherently as he began to thrust up into her mouth. Everything was so wild and animalistic, her senses on fire with delight. The pressure at her center was building and building and when he slipped a finger inside her to aid his tongue she rutted back against him, riding his hand and he let her. She rocked back and forth and as her lips moved up to the tip of his cock, her pussy sank down on his finger. As she pulled up from his finger, her lips sank down on his cock. Over and over again until the pressure caused an explosion and waves of pleasure shook her body.

She almost couldn’t keep her mouth on him but he thrust up into her until she heard him cry out and felt his hot seed shoot down the back of her throat. A lingering jolt of orgasm rocked her at the sensation and she swallowed it down as he pushed in and out a few more times until he was spent. 

She crawled off him and turned around so that she could nestle against his body, putting her arm around his midriff and resting her head on his chest. 

“Jesus, Sansa,” Petyr said, bringing his hands to her face. “You’re hot as hell.”

“Really? I feel much better now.”

He ran his hands over her forehead and cheeks, down over her neck. He repeated this several times and Sansa noted the look of alarm in his eyes. “You’re seriously hot but it’s strange.”

“What’s strange?”

“Well, usually when someone is running a fever their skin is clammy and their cheeks are quite cool but you’re just very warm all over. Almost as if you were just covered in a heated blanket.”

“I really do feel much better now.”

“What did you feel like this morning, when you woke up?”

“I had a pounding headache but not like a hangover headache. I wasn’t really drunk last night, I just had a buzz. And my body was achy all over like when you get the flu, ya know? Everything sounded so loud, like when Ros knocked on the door. It was like someone cranked up the volume of everything. Oh and even more weird was that I swear I could hear Ros’ footsteps on the stairs and yet they have carpet on them. I could smell her perfume before she even came in, I knew it was her.”

“And you can see perfectly in this room right now can’t you?”

Sansa looked around the room and back at Petyr. It wasn’t like seeing in the light but she could see pretty damn clearly. She could even see the worried look in his eyes. “Yeah. Why, Petyr? What are you thinking? Am I going to be okay? I feel pretty good right now. I think you do to.” She reached down and gave his cock a light squeeze and she felt euphoric at being able to touch him that way, intimate and playful. _Her_ Petyr was laying in the bed next to her completely naked and relaxed. He _was_ her Petyr, she realized, whatever that meant. “I also became really, really horny.” Despite what had just happened, saying things like that out loud to him still made her blush. She felt her cheeks redden and she tucked her head against his chest, under his chin. 

“I’m going to call my Doctor,” he said, running his hands through her hair. “He’ll come out and have a look at you.”

“Ughhh, can we just lay here a bit longer, please.”

“I suppose.” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “For a little while.”

“Thank you,” Sansa said but it comes out incoherently as she yawns at the same time. She’s not sure if it’s the comfort of his cool body against hers or the physical exertion from what happened moments ago but she feels sleep overtaking her. She clinged to Petyr tighter, half her body draped over his, and closed her eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so relaxed. Slumber took her almost immediately. 

 

***********

Once he was sure Sansa was asleep, he slipped from her arms and paced the room. She absolutely needed to be checked out but he knew he was probably going to have to tell the Doctor her true identity. He had one that he trusted with his secret but to trust him with hers? That was an entirely different matter. What choice did he have though? Her family history could have a very big impact on what was happening to her body. 

He grabbed his mobile and dialed Dr. Mikael Kendrick. He answered on the second ring. “Petyr, hello. What can I do for you this morning?”

“Mikael, I need you to come to my house. As soon as possible. Bring what you need to take a blood sample.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s not me. I’ll tell you everything when you get here, just get here. If anyone asks my daughter is ill.”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be right over.”

He ended the call without another word and crawled back into bed with Sansa. She looked so peaceful sleeping that he almost didn’t want to have to wake her but he supposed he could wake her up in a pleasurable way. Something was definitely going on inside her body but it clearly wasn’t a life or death issue so he felt little guilt at rousing her once more. He leaned over her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She stirred slightly but did not wake fully, so he continued to kiss over her jaw and down her neck, his hands sliding her shirt up so that he could squeeze her warm breasts. When he twirled her nipples between his fingers she moaned softly and arched her hips up against him. 

Pushing her legs apart, he settled between them, feeling her sex against his cock, still slick from earlier. This time when he kissed her she kissed back and wrapped her arms around him, her hands tracing up and down his spine. He was hard again and he rocked his hips, letting her feel him push against her slit. 

“Oh, Petyr...” she moaned against his mouth and he bit uncontrollably at her bottom lip.

Was she ready? Did she want him to sink into her? The concept drove him mad with lust and he rutted against her, still not daring to enter. He broke their kiss and moved his mouth just below her ear. “Sweetling...Sansa...I want to fuck you so badly. You know that right?” 

“Mmm,” she moaned, rocking her hips against him. 

“It has been...so...hard...not to take you.” He reached between them and grabbed hold of his cock which was fully erect again, and rubs the head through her slit, making sure to hit that little swollen bud. 

“Oh fuck, Petyr, that feels so good. Keep doing that.”

Her words make him throb with need. So many years he has imagined them in this position...her begging him to fuck her. “Do you want me to fuck you, Sweetling?”

“I do, I really do but Petyr...I’m still a virgin. Me and Harry haven’t done that. I don’t want to with him. I’ve been waiting for you.”

Petyr stopped moving and just looked down at the precious girl beneath him. Her confession was both a turn-on and absolutely moving. His heart and cock seemed to swell at the same time and it was unbearable. He rolled off her and onto his back, breathing heavy. All these years he wanted her for himself but he imagined it would be more about sex and control...not whatever he was feeling now, deep in his chest.

“Petyr?” she’s confused as to why he stopped, nestling up to his side. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, love. You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong.”

“Love? Am I your love? I love you, Petyr.”

His head spins. Whatever he did worked, she is clearly absolutely infatuated with him, exactly as he had hoped. Why does he feel so wretched? Because he was a monster...the monster who murdered her family and she had no idea. Loving him blindly. 

“We should get some clothes on, Sansa. The Doctor will be here shortly.”

“Are you upset with me?”

“No, no absolutely not. I just don’t want him to come in and see us naked together, Sweetling.” He kisses her lightly on the forehead and stands up to get dressed. “Go to your room and get something more than this t-shirt and come back here.”

She looks at him for a moment, a worry in her eyes but he soothes her with soft kisses and sends her out of the room. Ten minutes later she’s back, fully dressed and just in time. Ros had brought Dr. Kendrick up to Petyr’s room.


	12. Inhuman Characteristics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...shit starts to get a little crazy. Hopefully you guys are still buying it.

“This is Dr. Kendrick,” Petyr said motioning to the man beside him. Apparently he had arrived while Sansa was getting dressed. They stayed in Petyr’s room but he had turned the lights on.

“Call me, Mikael, please,” he said, offering his hand to her. “Petyr does.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mikael,” she said, shaking his hand. He was a tall, thin man with reddish blonde hair and blue eyes. Probably in his mid thirties. She decided he was good-looking but nowhere close to Petyr. He wore a white polo and tan slacks. He didn’t look like a doctor but she supposed doctors didn’t go around in lab coats all the time. Especially when called in on short notice to a residence.

“Please, have a seat.” Mikael gestures to the bed where there is a black bag, assumably his, and Sansa sits down reluctantly. She looked at Petyr who was standing with his hands on his hips, his eyes deep in thought. She knew the things she was experiencing were a bit out of the ordinary but she still wasn’t sure why he seemed so worried, why he felt the need to bring a doctor in. 

“Petyr tells me you weren’t feeling so well this morning?”

“Well, I had a headache and body aches but I feel much better now.”

“Mikael...I’m sure you know she’s not my daughter,” Petyr said and Sansa felt a jolt of fear...not that she was afraid of the doctor but it had been so ingrained in her to never tell anyone her true name. 

Mikael looked from Petyr to Sansa. “I figured as much. Who is she then?”

Petyr looked the doctor square in the eyes and his own turned into grey-green pools of ice. “You must never tell a soul, do you understand me? I don’t care how much money you could gain from revealing her identity it won’t matter because I would kill you before you have a chance to spend it.”

Sansa watched the blood drain from the doctors face and felt that it mimicked her own. Petyr meant exactly what he had just said, that he would kill the man. Was he really capable of such a thing? As much as she wanted not to believe it she could tell by that dark look in his eyes that he wouldn’t have said it if it was an empty threat. The doctor clearly believed him. 

“Of course, Petyr. It never leaves this room.”

“Good.”

“But...why bother to even tell me who she is?”

“Because I feel like her family history could impact her health.”

“Well, to a degree but-”

“She is Sansa Stark, Mikael.”

The doctor turned his eyes to Sansa, looking somewhat shocked and awed. She felt like a circus freak suddenly, with gaping eyes on her. “My parents never mentioned any cancer or heart disease or anything like that,” she said, not understanding why her family history was so damn important. 

Petyr moved to sit next to Sansa on the bed and took his hand in hers. “Sweetling, tell Dr. Kendrick everything you experienced this morning.”

“I did, Petyr. Headache...body aches.”

He shook his head. “Everything. Even the embarrassing bits I’m afraid.”

She let out an exasperated sigh and the doctor, sensing her unease, pulled a chair from the other side of the room and sat down in front of her. With him at eye-level she did feel a bit more comfortable. “It’s okay, Sansa. I’m a doctor...there is literally nothing I haven’t heard before.” He had a soft voice and his tone was light and decided she liked this man. Something about him seemed very gentle and kind.

“Well...it started with the headache when I woke up. And the body aches. But more than that, things are just weird. When Ros knocked on the door it’s like the sound was amplified. It was so loud. I swear I heard her coming up the stairs too and that just seems impossible since there’s carpet on the stairs and it’s not like she’s heavy-footed. Or heavy at all. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah, that’s a little out of the norm. What else did you experience?”

“I could smell her perfume before she came in the room.”

“And she could see perfectly in the dark. I mean perfectly,” Petyr added.

Mikael nodded. “Is that it?”

“She’s warm. Very warm but she says she doesn’t feel feverish. When you touch her she’s not clammy, her cheeks aren’t cool. She’s just warm all over. Any nausea or vomiting?”

She shook her head.

“How’s your appetite, Sansa?”

“I’m starving.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah but like all the time too.”

“I see. Okay this next question may be a bit uncomfortable but I need you to answer it.” She nodded. “Have you experienced an increase or decrease in your libido? Do you know what that means?”

She felt her cheeks burn and she looked down, becoming all too aware of her hand still in Petyr’s. She disentangled her fingers from his and nervously fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. “I know what it means and yes.”

“Yes to an increase or decrease?”

“Increase.”

“Is there anything else?” 

“Not that I can think of.”

“Alright, if you don’t mind I’m going to examine you. Check your heart rate, take your temperature.”

She nodded and he began rummaging in his bag. When she turned to Petyr he was staring at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. She wished she knew what he was thinking and she got the distinct feeling there was something he and the doctor weren’t telling her.

“Okay, first your temperature,” Mikael said, bringing the thermometer to Sansa’s ear. After a few seconds it beeped and he looked at the result. “One-oh-one.” He felt her forehead and her cheeks, biting the inside of his own cheek. “You _don’t_ feel clammy. It’s really weird, it’s like you’re just warm.” Next he brought out the stethoscope and listened to her heart. He listened for a full minute before stopping. “You’re heart is beating rather quickly, a hundred beats in a minute.”

“Is that bad?”

“I don’t know,” he said, putting his things back in the bag. “How are you feeling right now? Do you have a headache?”

“No, I feel great.” And she did. She couldn’t understand how there could possibly be anything wrong with her.

Over the next few minutes the doctor checked her reflexes and her eyes. He looked inside her ears. He held up his hands and had her push against them as hard as she could and she almost pushed him over backwards. 

“You’re quite strong,” he said, after regaining his balance and stopping the chair from tilting back.

“I guess.”

“Right. I’m going to take a blood sample, if you don’t mind.”

Sansa nodded. She was ready to be done with this exam and get on with the day. Mikael dug in his bag and pulled out everything he needed to draw her blood. All of the equipment was individually wrapped in plastic. He put on a pair of sterile gloves and used a packaged alcohol wipe to wipe the apex of Sansa’s arm. She watched as he stuck the needle into her skin. When the blood began to drip into the vial Petyr quickly stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Pacing. 

“I’m sorry, Petyr, almost done,” the doctor said, noticing Petyr’s abrupt reaction. 

Did Petyr not like the sight of blood? It hadn’t bothered him when she had cut her finger all those years ago and he had sucked it off. Perhaps it was the needle he didn’t like. 

“All done.” Mikael removed the tie from Sansa’s arm and gave her some gauze to hold over the injection spot. 

“Well, what’s wrong with me?” 

“I don’t know yet,” he said, gathering his bag and standing. “Maybe nothing at all. I’m going to run a few tests on your blood and I’ll be in touch. Probably within twenty-four hours. Until then eat and drink plenty of fluids. Take some tylenol and monitor your temperature. Let me know if it goes up or down. Let me know if it does neither. Petyr has my number.”

“Thank you,” Petyr said, still standing on the other side of the room.

The doctor nodded and turned to Sansa. “It was lovely to meet you Miss. Stark.”

“You as well.” 

 

After Dr. Kendrick left Petyr finally came back over to the bed and sat down beside her. He looked at her as though he was waiting for her to speak and maybe he was. She definitely had a lot of questions running through her head. Almost too many to know which one to start with. Almost. “Petyr, why is my family history so important? Important enough for you to risk my identity?” He stared at her for the longest time, his expression a blank slate but behind his eyes she could see that his gears were spinning. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

“Sansa...I don’t know if you’re ready.”

“Stop treating me like a child, Petyr. You didn’t think I was a child this morning when I had your dick in my mouth.”

He laughed, he actually laughed, but quickly shook his head and turned it off. Sometimes his face could change so quickly it was frightening. “You won’t believe it.”

“Tell me anyway. Humor me.”

“Fine.” He was silent for a few moments, probably still debating on whether or not he should fill her in on this unbelievable secret. Finally he spoke. “Did your father every tell you how the Starks got the wolf as their family crest?”

“Yeah,” she said, remembering the stories he used to tell. “When I was little he would tell stories, try to spook me a little. When I was really small it worked but before long I would roll my eyes at him and tell him it was crazy.”

“What stories did he tell you?”

“That a very long time ago the Starks could change into werewolves. That they had children who would grow to change into werewolves.”

“Did your father believe those old stories?”

She smiled. “Yeah, he did. I remember asking him if it was so true how come Starks still weren’t changing into werewolves. He said he didn’t know why but he still believed it.” Petyr said nothing. Just stared at her and waited for her to finish. “He said maybe we just evolved over the years and whatever made them change faded out through breeding.” Her father had been a good man but she thought sometimes he would get too wrapped up in theories and stories. “Petyr what does this have to do with anything?”

“Sansa...” He hesitated, a look in his eyes as if he was about to deliver devastating news. “There are lots of people who believe it was true. I think I believe it’s true and what your body is going through...”

Sansa couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing. “You’re kidding right?” His face was expressionless. “You can’t possibly believe I’m turning into a werewolf? Petyr...you are the smartest most logical thinking person I’ve ever met.”

“Normally, yes. I’m not saying you’re turning into a werewolf but you are exhibiting some very inhuman characteristics. Hopefully the blood tests will say more.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, especially coming from him. It was ridiculous, insane...utterly unbelievable. Was he losing his mind? “They must be human characteristics because people don’t turn into dogs. This is crazy.” She stood up and began pacing the room. Her heart was racing and she was afraid Petyr might be going nuts. Like actualy, real-life, certifiably insane. “I don’t know what to think right now, Peytr. You’re scaring me.”

“I told you you wouldn’t believe it.”

“Of course I don’t believe it. Now I’m less worried about me and more worried about you. I think we may need to get you checked out. Werewolves? What’s next vampires? Zombies? Monsters?” He didn’t say anything, just sighed, tilting his head. “Oh no...you can’t be serious. Don’t act like I’m the crazy one here.”

“I didn’t say a thing.”

“You didn’t have to, that look alone...” 

“Sansa, calm down. Come here.”

She paced a few more times before reluctantly going back to the end of the bed to sit next to him. He took her hands into his and the gesture instantly began to calm her down. She didn’t realize how worked up she had gotten until then and it occurred to her that her emotions had been slightly out of her control. “Petyr, it doesn’t make any sense.”

“Sweetling...there are monsters in this world. I knew I would have to tell you someday.”

“What are you talking about?”

“About the monsters...” One of Petyr’s hands let go of hers and traveled up her arm until it reached the spot where Dr. Kendrick had drawn her blood. He rubbed his thumb over it, in slow circles. She tried to make eye contact with him but he was utterly fixated on that damn spot. It wasn’t even bleeding anymore. “I’m a monster,” he whispered. 

“You’re freaking me out.”

His eyes darted up quickly and locked with hers. “It’s only going to get worse. If you don’t believe me...I’ll have to show you.”

She was so confused. It felt like he was speaking in riddles and it was exhausting, especially after the day’s events. “Just show me then because I have no idea what you’re talking about? If I didn’t know any better I would think you were high.”

Petyr sighed. He let go of her altogether and she watched as he opened his mouth and with his fingers lifted his top lip so she could see his entire top row of teeth. She craned her neck for closer inspection and seen that his canine’s were pointed and looked very sharp. She wasn’t surprised because she had felt them nick her tongue but seeing them...they were the pointiest canine teeth she had ever seen, though not terribly long. 

The wheels in her head were spinning but she couldn’t come up with anything coherent. “They look sharp. I know they’re sharp, I’ve felt them. Why are you showing me this? What does it mean?”

“Sansa...think about it and put it all together. How many times have you told me that my skin is cold? How much have I aged in the last five years? How many times have you seen me eat? Go out in the sun?”

Cold...he was cold a lot. Most of the time really but sometimes more than others. Her heart began to pound. He hadn’t aged a day, he looked exactly the same. Ros’ words came rushing back to her. He would stay the same. Never once had she seen him eat, ever. The way he jumped up when the doctor took the blood. She felt short of breath...dizzy. He was suggesting something completely impossible...wasn’t he? And yet she could not argue that every single detail about his life would point in that direction if this were some horror film or novel. 

“Petyr...no...” her words broke as tears began to stream down her cheeks. “This can’t be real.”

She was shaking her head back and forth and he grabbed her face to stop her. “I’m afraid it’s real, love.” 

“No. No it can’t be. I don’t believe you.” He pulled her against him in an embrace and all she could do was shake her head. “This is a dream. I’m dreaming all of this.”

“No...” he said, his lips kissing along her neck. 

She was about to continue her objections...ranting that he had gone mad...when she felt sharp teeth sink into her neck and she was gone.


	13. Puzzle Pieces

Petyr was drunk on the taste of her and he inwardly cursed himself for being so weak. It wasn’t as if he was starving, he had gone much longer periods without feeding before, but the smell of her blood had hit him when Kendrick had drawn the sample. It was like waving a rib-eye in front of a meat eater who was trying to become a vegetarian. In all honesty it was the best way to show her...to make her believe, though he wished he didn’t have to. He wished there was a little more time but if his instincts were correct she was about to have to come to terms with a whole new world, one that neither of them had prepared for. 

She grabbed and pulled at the hair on the nape of his neck as he drank from her and he lost himself in her. In all of her. It all hit him at once...the rush of who she was. He absorbed her childhood, happy and free. Then came the anger and the pain when it was taken from her. When he seen himself through her eyes he was transfixed... At first she had feared him, he was a stranger but it changed and it warped. He felt her feelings transform from a type of fatherly love to an obsession. He could feel how she felt all those years, confused by her feelings towards him but utterly unable to control them. She loved him. 

Her heart beat slowed down by just a couple of beats and he retracted himself from her. His breathing was heavy as he lay her down onto her back on the bed, her body loose and limp. She was not dead, no where close. She was experiencing the victim’s high. It subdued them...made them easier to take. But he had no intention of taking her. 

“Peytr...” she whispered. Her eyes were heavy, her lids half open. “I want you...I want you now...please.”

Arousal was not an uncommon side effect either, for him as well. His cock was hard in his pants. “I don’t think now is the time, Sweetling.”

“It is. That was amazing...Petyr, please, fuck me now.”

He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. “Let’s not do something you’ll regret.”

Suddenly her eyes were wild and she was pushing against his chest. She grabbed him by the arms and before he had time to react he was on his back. _Fuck, she is stronger._ He could have matched her strength but it had caught him completely off guard. He lay there watching as she pulled her clothes off and proceeded to pull his pants down. He had never put a shirt on so that wasn’t even an obstacle. 

She straddled him, both of them completely naked, and the look in her eyes was animalistic. A part of him knew he couldn’t stop her if he tried and another part of him didn’t want to. She was so beautiful above him, her hair a fiery mess, her blue eyes glazed over with lust and when he felt her wetness rub against his aching cock he knew he was powerless to stand in her way. When she pushed herself up and grabbed him to align him with her entrance a moan escaped his lips. 

Petyr felt his heart pound like a drum in his chest. It was intoxicating...his heart normally beat maybe a few times a day. A few more if he’d just fed. He waited with bated breath as she eased herself down onto the head of his cock. His eyes stayed on hers...reading every reaction. She attempted to ease down onto him and he watched her expression change as the pain hit her. 

“Do it quick,” he advised. “I’ll help.”

She nodded and he grabbed her hips. In one quick, hard motion she pushed down and he thrust up and he was inside her. 

“Ahhh...oohhh...” Her cries were desperate. 

“Oh fuck, you’re so tight.” 

He looked up and noticed her internal struggle. She had been so lost in her lust she had forgot this would hurt the first time. Grabbing her, he pulled her down so that her breasts were pressed to his chest, and he took her lips with his own. He distracted her with his kiss as he began to gently thrust up into her. Eventually he began pushing her hips with his hands, showing her what to do and she caught on, grinding down onto him clumsily until she found a rhythm. 

“That’s it baby, right there,” he urged. “My little girl feels so good.” He could feel her getting wetter around him the more he spoke. Such a sick relationship they had formed but she liked it...she was moaning and whimpering, her hands clawing at his chest. She didn’t know what to do with them. He pushed her upright and grabbed her hands, placing them on her own breasts, showing her how to squeeze and caress as she rode him. 

He bit his bottom lip as he held onto her hips and she rocked back and forth. She felt wonderful but he wanted more. He longed to go deeper. Quickly he flipped her onto her back and she gasped out loud. Before she had time to adjust he had hoisted her legs up and sank his cock as far into her as he could go. 

“Oh my god...” She cried and he watched her eyelids flutter. 

Had he hit her spot already? A few more thrusts told him that he had. She was moaning incoherently...her words stumbling...her breaths shallow and quick. His cock was like a rock as it drove into her, he’d never been so hard in his life and he knew he was going to cum soon. Between the tightness of her cunt and listening to her cries he didn’t know how much more he could take. 

“Does daddy’s cock feel good?” he asked, pumping into her, hoping his words would help bring her to her climax before he reached his own. 

“Yess- oooh...yess.”

It was working. Her legs were trembling. She grabbed her tits...kneading at them. He let go of one of her legs and reached down to rub her clit with his thumb. 

“Ooooh...oh my god....”

“You like that?” He was pounding away, sweat beaded on his forehead, dripping down onto her breasts. 

“Oh fuck...daddy...dad...father...yes...please don’t stop...ple-please...don’t...ooooohhh.”

He watched as her body began to convulse and he felt her walls clench and contract around him, pulling his cock in deeper. Her cum drenched him and he lost it. He thrust deep. “Oooh...oohhh fuuuuck, Sansa.” He pulled back and with one more thrust he came inside her. Her walls were still contracting...milking him for every last drop. 

Petyr pulled out and collapsed onto his back beside her, grabbing her hand and holding it. He was spent and he was tired...after all he was usually asleep this time of day. He felt his eyes closing...he wanted to hold her but he was drifting. 

She sat bolt upright and he flinched. “It was you,” she whispered.

“What? Love, what are you talking about?”

He could hardly keep his eyes open. 

“I always wondered. How did you get to me before the killer did...” Her words dawned on him. She was putting together the pieces to the puzzle. “It’s because you were the one. You did it. You killed them.”

“Sansa...” he was sitting up, reaching for her as she stumbled from the bed but she slipped between his fingers.

“No....no...NO!”

Normally he was quick. Normally he would have been able to grab her but he was stuck, unable to find words to explain a truth that had become all too clear. She scrambled for her clothes and before he could do anything she was gone. 

 

***********

The feelings that rushed over her were too much to bear. She had to get out...away...she needed to run. It was fucking ridiculous wasn’t it? Werewolves and vampires? But when he had bit her she knew it to be truth. She could feel it coursing through her as surely as she could feel her own heart. It had been like a drug...she had felt high and she had wanted him, oh how she had wanted him...but when the haze cleared her mind had began to piece together all of the missing pieces of the puzzle. 

All of these years she had wondered how he had managed to get her. The night her parents had been murdered she was there, in the house. Her mother had cooked dinner and her father was yet to be home from work. At the usual time she had gone to bed, like always. Next thing she knew she was in a strangers house and her parents were dead. How had he gotten her out before the killers got to her? 

Because he was the killer. He was the fucking killer. 

She pulled on her clothes as she made her way through the house. On her way towards the front door she encountered both Olyvar and Ros and both tried to stop her but gave up almost immediately after seeing the state she was in. 

“Let me go. Let me GO!” she yelled as she made her way to the door, bursting out of it. Not sure exactly where she was going. 

Before she knew it she was crashing out into the night, the cool air colliding with her skin and the tears began to pour. Big, heavy tears. She dropped onto her knees...the gravel sharp and unforgiving. She succumbed...she cried loud and heavily, snot dripping from her nostrils. 

As she sat there on her knees, the rocks digging in, a car pulled into the driveway. A Toyota. Before Sansa knew it Harry was beside her, lifting her to her feet. 

“Alayne...babe...what the fuck? I’ve been trying to call you all day. What happened?”

She shook her head. 

“Babe?”

She didn’t respond. She couldn’t. He lifted her and guided her into the passenger seat of the car. 

 

***********

 

Peytr jerked awake, he could tell it was well into the night and he cursed himself for falling asleep. Why had he been so tired? He had gone days without rest before. The events that took place before he’d passed out came rushing back to him. She had figured it out...of course she had, she was a smart girl. _She’s gone_. He didn’t have to get up and search the house to know that she had left him...he could feel the absence of her presence.

He jumped out of bed and wiggled into his pants as quickly as he could. He grabbed his mobile and checked to see if she had called or texted but of course she hadn’t, why would she? She hated him now. There were several texts from Tywin. The first one had simply said “Meeting. Now.” The rest were variations of obscenities as to why he had not arrived yet. There was one from Varys asking where he was “slithering about”. 

Petyr responded to none of them. Instead he slipped on a shirt and shoes and grabbed his keys, making a beeline for the front door. When he reached it he felt someone move behind him. It was Ros, he didn’t have to turn around to see her, he could smell her. 

“I think you should let her go,” she said.

“I’ll never let her go.” The words left his lips before he had time to consider them but in his gut he knew they were true. The truest thing he had probably ever said. 

“For now I mean. Give her some time to let off some steam.” Her voice held an edge of fear. She was afraid to interfere, to tell him what to do, but she cared for Sansa.

“I can’t. If I don’t explain...if I don’t explain she won’t understand.”

“She’ll come back, Petyr. Just give her some time.”

He turned around and was in her face so quickly she jumped. “How do you know?”

“Because she’s in love with you.”

For a few moments he stared at her. He gauged her pupils...he watched her pulse beat in the artery in her neck. She was terrified but she wasn’t lying. Or at the very least she completely believed what she was saying. “She won’t love me anymore if she doesn’t understand. Do you know where she went?” 

“Harry picked her up outside.”

Without another word he left. He knew exactly where the boy lived, he’d followed him home one night, just in case. 

 

***********

 

“Alayne, are you going to tell me what happened? I can’t reach you all day and then I find you in the gravel crying. What the hell is going on?”

They were in Harry’s flat, in his room. His parents were nice enough to help him pay for rent at a complex just off campus. It was just a small one-bedroom but it served it’s purpose. Sansa sat on the edge of his bed...her thoughts a whirlwind. There was no way in hell she could tell him the truth. Hell, he didn’t even know who she really was. 

“This morning I was sick. I stayed in bed most of the day and my dad made me see a doctor. I’m sorry I didn’t respond, I was just out of it.”

“Okay...but why were outside crying in the rocks?”

“I got into an argument with my dad,” she lied. “It was nothing, really.”

“It didn’t seem like nothing. What was the argument about?”

“I don’t really feel like going into it.” Harry sat down beside her and draped his arm around her shoulders. She knew he meant it as a comforting gesture but she wanted to shrug him off. When she had let him guide her into his car it was because she needed to get away and had nowhere else to go, not because his presence gave her any sort of comfort at all.

“He...he didn’t like hit you did he? Babe...does he abuse you?”

“Jesus, Harry, no.”

“I’m just saying, if he does I’ll beat the shit out of him.”

“No,” she said, shaking her head furiously. “He’s never, he would never.”

“Hmph. Kinda seems like the type.”

“Well, he’s not.” _He’s just the type to kill my parents._ It felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and stomped on it right in front of her. All these years she had loved him for protecting her...she had loved him for being there but he was the one who had put her in such a position in the first place and the reality of it was too much to bear. It was almost worse...worse than when she had lost them. 

“Are you hungry? I’ll order a pizza.”

She was about to object when her stomach growled on cue. “I guess I could eat.”

Harry left her on the bed to go find his mobile and she felt relieved from the lack of his close proximity. If she had had anywhere else to go she would have but there was no where. Even Margaery had been a bit distant lately, occupied with her engagement, the wedding was less than a year away now. What was she going to do, she couldn’t go back to a murderer. 

Murderer. Monster. Liar. 

The thoughts threatened to send her into another fit of tears. She had slept with him... _Fuck, if there was anything on my stomach I’d probably puke._

In a few moments Harry returned. “Alright, it’ll be here in about thirty minutes. Wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Sure,” she said, hoping it might provide a distraction but she very much doubted it. “Do you have any alcohol?” Booze might work. Send her into oblivion. 

“I have a few bears. Do you want one?”

“Anything stronger?”

“I dunno, let’s go look.”

She followed him into his small kitchen and they rummaged through his cabinets together. It wasn’t looking good but finally she spotted a bottle of vodka under the sink. “This will do just fine,” she said, taking it out and opening the cap. She tilted it up and took a swig.

“No glass?” Harry asked. 

“Nope.” She felt it burn as it hit her stomach and after a few more drinks she could feel it taking effect. 

“You might wanna slow down or you’ll be wasted.”

“I’m gonna, just needed a jump start.” She needed to be numb. 

Sansa plopped down on Harry’s tiny sofa and kept the bottle with her. He grabbed himself a beer and sat next to her. “What do you wanna watch?” he asked, switching on the TV. “I’ve got Netflix.”

“I don’t care, surprise me.” And she didn’t care, not at all. She was considering drinking enough to pass out because then she wouldn’t have to think. Picking a movie felt so mundane...how could she care about such a thing when she had been living with the man who had murdered her parents. She had _loved_ the man who had murdered her parents. 

Harry ended up picking some zombie movie and Sansa regretted saying she didn’t care. The last thing she wanted to see was mythical monsters. “Pick something funny.”

“I thought you said you didn’t care.”

“Well, I guess I do.”

As he once again began scrolling through the selections a knock sounded at the door. “Damn, that was fast. Has it been thirty minutes already?”

Sansa shrugged and took another swig out of the vodka bottle she was still holding. Harry got up and went to get the door. It took her a few seconds to realize that it wasn’t the pizza boy.

 

***********

 

When Harry opened the door to see Petyr standing in the hallway it was clear by his startled expression that he had been expecting someone else.

“I need to speak with my daughter.”

The boy didn’t open the door any further, using his body to cover the gap so that Petyr couldn’t see passed him and into the apartment. 

“I don’t think she wants to talk to you.”

“Well, why don’t you let me in and we can let her decide for herself.” Petyr wasn’t in the mood to play games or watch as Harry attempted to be Sansa’s muscle-bound, gallant protector. 

“Look I don’t want to have to be disrespectful toward’s my girlfriend’s dad but maybe you should give her time to cool off.”

“I don’t want to have to throw you across the room, so why don’t you step aside and let me speak with my daughter.”

The boy laughed but it soon faded as the realization that Petyr was completely serious dawned on him. “Why don’t you try it little man! Is that why’s she’s been crying all night? Do you throw her around too? Come on...try me, I’ll take you so fast.”

Sansa appeared behind Harry, her hand on his shoulder pulling him back so that she could step forward. “Harry, stop.”

“He just threatened me, Alayne.”

“It wasn’t a threat. He’s serious. Get back inside, Harry.”

“I’m not afraid of him, Alayne.”

“Don’t be stupid, Harry. I’m going with him, stay out of this.”

“What? You brought me into this.”

“No. I didn’t. You showed up outside my house, remember?”

She pushed passed him and stepped out into the hallway next to Petyr, her eyes yet to meet his own though he was trying desperately. 

“Alayne? Are you serious?” Harry called out as Petyr and Sansa walked down the hall toward the stairs. “Alayne!” The sound of his voice faded as they made their way down several flights.

Sansa stayed a few steps ahead of Petyr. She had not spoken a word to him, she had not looked at him. 

“We need to talk,” he said.

“I’ve heard enough from you.” They made it down to the lobby and Sansa pushed through the front doors, almost knocking a pizza boy down as she went. Petyr went out into the night after her. 

“Why did you come with me if you aren’t going to listen to me?”

“I’m not going with you. I just left so Harry wouldn’t have to get involved in this.”

Petyr didn’t want to be forceful but he needed her to hear him. He caught up with her easily, grabbing her by the arms and turning her to face him. “Sansa, please. Please just hear what I have to say.”

Her eyes were wide the shock of him grabbing her so forcefully. She was scared and why wouldn’t she be? To her he was just a murderer. “Get in my car. After I say what I need to say you will be free to go.”

She said nothing as she pulled her arms from his grip and walked toward his car parked at the curb. Petyr hurried over before she changed her mind and they both got inside. 

“Where do you want to go?” he asked, starting the engine. “I can talk as I drive you there.” She was silent as he pulled out onto the road. “Sansa?” He looked over to see her just staring out the window, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. 

“I have nowhere to go.”

For a while he just drove and let her gather herself. He took the back roads out of King’s Landing until buildings began to give way to open country side. 

“Well?” she questioned. “What is it you needed to say to me so badly? That you didn’t mean to kill my parents? That it was an accident? Nothing you can say will possibly make this situation any better.”

Petyr knew she was right, that it was likely a lost cause but he wanted her to listen anyway. “Don’t you want to know why?”

“Yes I fucking want to know why. Why, Petyr?! Why?!” 

“Because I was ordered to and had I disobeyed that order they would have killed me.”

“Woopty fucking do. They should have killed you.”

She was angry, being spiteful. He let it slide because she had every reason to be angry with him. She had every reason to hate him. “Well, if they had sent someone else you would have been killed that night too. The only reason you’re still alive is because they sent me.” Petyr turned the car down what used to be the old King’s Road and headed north. 

“Who are they? Who wanted us dead?”

“The Lannister’s, Sansa. The royal family. The people I _still_ work for. Your father worked for them then too. He was the hand of the king only back then the king was still Robert Baratheon.”

“Joffrey’s father?”

“In a matter of speaking.”

“Why would he want my father dead? They were best friends.”

“Robert didn’t want your father dead. It was his wife.”

“Queen Cersei? Why?”

They were officially in the middle of nowhere, nothing in sight for miles around. Petyr pulled the car over on the shoulder of the road. “You’re father began to notice things. He figured out what they were, what _we_ were. With a bit more digging he also pieced together that Robert’s children were not really his children. Cersei and Tywin needed to get rid of him before he made it public. Also there was the prophecy.”

“Prophecy?”

“You’ve heard of King Arys right? The mad king?” She nodded. “Arys was one of us and he had been alive for a very long time. As he lay dying he had a vision, that a red-haired wolf would destroy our kind. Starks are wolves.”

“Is that supposed to be me?”

“That’s what they believe, yes. Some of us argued that it was nonsense but apparently a long time ago it was not uncommon for powers to come with the change. Tywin believes Arys could see the future and it drove him mad.”

“So they figured they would just off me while I was still a child and save themselves the trouble if it was true.”

“Right. They sent me to kill you and your parents. Kill the whole lot so we wouldn’t have to worry about Ned exacting revenge. Robert had no clue and it didn’t matter because they offed him soon enough too.”

Sansa was silent for a few moments and Petyr said nothing, waiting for her to take it all in. Her calm demeanor almost frightened him. Finally she asked “Why you? Why did they send you to do it?”

“Cersei probably thought it was hilarious, the sick bitch.”

“Because you were in love with my mother?”

Petyr let out a long sigh before answering. “Yes.”

Tears began to stream down her face again but she cried silently. He longed to reach over to her, to kiss them away. “How could you do it? How could you kill someone you loved?”

“Sansa, I am not the same man now as I was then and I was not the same then as I was before. I didn’t want to do it but I also wanted to save my own skin. I made sure she felt no pain.”

“Did you...did you...you know...drink from them?”

He shook his head. “No. I couldn’t.”

“I don’t understand, why save me then? Why save me if it put your own life at risk but not them?”

“I didn’t intend to. Your mother asked me to before I killed her. I told her I would to soothe her, to make her passing a little easier. Your room was the last I went to that night and once I seen you...” Rain began to spatter the windshield and Petyr drifted off for a moment, back to that night. Back to the small child curled in bed, red hair falling around her young face. “You were so beautiful and innocent. I couldn’t do it. There was no way I could end your life because I found myself wanting to be a part of it. I didn’t think I was capable of loving anyone again but I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you.”

The rain began coming down harder, the pitter-patter of the drops on the the car drowning out the sound of sobbing as Sansa’s grief fully hit her. Carefully Petyr reached over and took her trembling hand into his. 

“I...am...so...sorry,” he whispered. “I wish I could go back and save them but I do not regret that it was me they sent because if it had been anyone else you would be dead too and I can not live in a world in which you do not exist.”

He ached for her, couldn’t stand seeing her this way, but he had known it would come to this day eventually. She attempted to compose herself, pulling her hand from his grasp and wiping the wetness from her cheeks. 

“What were your plans for me...back then?”

“Well...before you I wanted power and money. I wanted to manipulate my way into a position of stature and get rid of anyone who stood in my way. After you though...well you pretty much consumed me. I have just wanted to keep you safe because they still want you dead.”

Petyr couldn’t take his eyes off her, waiting for her next move, her next sentence. She knew the truth now, all of it, and he was terribly afraid of what would become of them. 

“I’m going to need your help,” she said, finally. 

“Okay. Help with what?”

“Killing them. All of them. Cersei, Tywin, even Joffrey. I want all of them dead.”

“And me? Do you want me dead as well?”

“Perhaps but right now you’ll be of more use to me alive.”

Her eyes were dark, her words cold and truthful. They tore at him, deep inside, and yet he knew he couldn’t expect anything kinder. “Alright. Where would you like me to take you now?”

“Home.”

“ _Our_ home?”

She sighed. “Yes, Petyr. It’s not like I have anywhere else to go.”

He put the car in first, swinging it around, and headed back in the direction they had come.

 

***********

 

Petyr pulled the car up to the front door and put it in neutral. “Go on inside. I have to go do something.”

“What?” she asked.

“Sansa, I haven’t eaten...except for the little I took from you.”

The memory rushed back to her and she felt her stomach drop in fear. “Will I...am I going to be one now?”

“No. There’s more to it than that.”

“How often do you have to eat?” He left almost every night but she didn’t know if that was always what he was doing. 

“I have gone more than a week before but I try not to push myself to the limit with you being here. I never want to take the chance of losing control around you. Get inside. I’ll be home in a little while.”

Sansa didn’t say anything as she opened the car door and got out. Ros and Olyvar were in the sitting room as she passed through, on her way towards the stairs. 

“Sansa, are you alright?” Ros, asked, jumping to her feet.

“I’ve been better.”

“I was worried about you.”

Something inside her felt like it snapped and she rounded on the other woman. “You were worried about me? If you were so fucking worried about me why didn’t you tell me? I know you know. Instead you dropped stupid little hints to fuck with my head and refused to give me anything more.”

“Sansa, I’m sorry. I was afraid.”

“Sorry?! Sorry doesn’t fix a damn thing.”

Olyvar jumped up from where he’d been sitting on the sofa and approached Sansa warily. “Love, I think you need to get some rest.”

“Did you know too?”

He nodded, hanging his head.

“Well, that’s just great. All of you can go to hell.”

She stormed up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her. Lady was on her bed and the pup sat up when she seen her. The wolf was the only thing in her life that wasn’t lying to her and they had only just met. Sansa collapsed onto the bed beside her new friend, stroking her thick fur. Her eyes became heavy and she tried to fight it but she was so tired...the day had been so long. Finally she could fight it no longer and her mind drifted into sleep.

 

She woke to the feeling of weight shifting on the bed. Through the window she could see that it was still dark and she could hear the rain beating down outside. It was him, she knew, the smell of mint and blood drifting to her nostrils. A part of her wanted to turn around and physically kick him out of the bed but when she felt his hand against the small of her back arousal erupted in her stomach. 

“What are you doing here?”

He shifted closer to her, she felt his chest press against her back, his breath just below her ear. “I wanted to check on you. Make sure you are okay.” 

The hand on her lower back moved to rest on her hip and she uncontrollably pushed her ass back against crotch. “I’m fine,” she spat, angry at her body’s betrayal. Such little contact and she was already aflame, wetness pooling between her legs. It wasn’t him doing this to her...no, it was the changes in her body. Increased libido. She was like a dog in heat.

When his lips met the spot just behind her ear she sighed deeply, electricity lingering after his lips had moved. “Sansa...I love you,” he whispered as his hand made it’s way under her shirt to cup her breasts. “Promise me you won’t leave me.”

Sansa licked her lips as he began pinching at her nipple and she felt that little nub between her legs begin to throb. “I won’t leave you. I’m going to kill you.” He was kissing and biting at her neck, it felt wonderful. 

“If yours is the last face I see before I die then I will die content,” he said before pulling her around to face him and crashing his lips to hers. 

Lust. That’s what it was, it wasn’t love and in that moment it was all consuming and she felt powerless to stop it. She sat up and pulled and yanked on his clothing until he was free of them. Once he had helped her out of hers he pushed her knees apart and sank his entire length into her without further delay. 

“Oohh...fuuuck,” she cried out as he filled her, his thickness stretching her. There was a raging fire inside her and only his cock could put it out.

All of those times she had fantasized about fucking him did not live up to the real thing. No...having his body between her legs, panting and sweating, as he filled her over and over again was the closest thing to heaven. At least it felt like it was. Watching his face contort in pleasure, his brow furrowed as he gave her everything he could, fueled her own arousal. 

She grabbed his ass, digging in her nails, urging him to go faster and harder. He did, pounding into her, and every thrust stroked her deep inside. When she came it was violent and it rocked her body, sending her into a fit of tears just before he spilled himself into her. 

Her mind was reeling. When Petyr reached up to comfort her she smacked his hands away. “Get out.”

“Sansa...”

“I said get out. I need to be alone.”

Without another word he slipped on his pants and left her room. She lay, unmoving, staring at the ceiling. Lady jumped up onto the bed and licked her face. She listened to the rain pour down outside, her thoughts drifting. 

_I have to kill him. He doesn’t deserve to live._


	14. To Take A Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> Attempted rape. Murder. Violence. Blood. If you are not comfortable with these things then by all means, skip this chapter. I feel what happens in this chapter though was necessary for Sansa's thought process to change.

Petyr’s phone rang at five o’clock on the dot. The sun was setting outside and he had just awoken for the evening. The screen showed Dr. Kendrick’s name so he answered immediately. 

“Talk to me Doc,” he said, skipping formalities.

“Hi, Petyr. Sorry if I woke you, I got the blood results back hours ago and I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“No, it’s fine. What did you find out?”

The Doctor sighed into the phone. “Not much exactly. I mean the good news is there’s no signs of diseases or infection but her DNA...”

“What?” Petyr held the mobile to his ear with his shoulder as he slipped into a pair of black pants. “Just spill it, Kendrick.”

“Well, hold on, it’s hard to explain. Think of DNA as a book that carries the instructions for making you, and every human’s book has around 3.3 billion letters.” The Doctor’s voice became more excited the more he explained. “Here’s the interesting part...Sansa’s DNA has around 5.3 billion letters.”

“What does that mean Doctor?”

“I honestly have no idea but it’s pretty fucking amazing.” Petyr could hear the smile in the other man’s voice but he wasn’t really telling him much of anything. “She does have a gene abnormality. But it’s nothing I’ve ever seen before. It’s not even anything like the human werewolf gene that just causes excessive hair growth.”

Petyr sat down on the edge of his bed feeling frustrated. He was close to cursing the Doctor out but it wasn’t his fault so he remained calm. “So basically we don’t know for sure?”

“Well...I wouldn’t say that. 5.3 billion letters? Gene abnormality? Something is definitely going on inside her. Have there been any physical changes that you know of?”

“You mean has she sprouted hair all over and walked around on all fours? No. She’s still warm...always warm. Doesn’t seem to bother her though.”

“Keep an eye on her. I’d like to continue seeing her, just to monitor, if that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah sure.” Petyr sighed, he felt tired. “What do you think, Kendrick?”

There was a moment’s silence on the other end before the doctor answered. “Before I met you, Petyr, I would have said there has to be some logical explanation but your existence eludes any logic. I think she’s what you suspect she is. Only time will tell.”

“Thank you, Doctor. I’ll be in touch.”

He ended the call without another word, his mind reeling. Not just from the lack of information but from the events of the last day. Where did they go from here? Sansa wanted to kill every Lannister and possibly even himself, not that he could blame her. It was a task she didn’t fully understand though. Taking on four vampires was next to impossible. As he pulled on his shirt and fastened the buttons he wondered if he could convince her that they should just disappear or at the very least convince her to disappear without him. It didn’t matter, so long as she was safe. 

Petyr couldn’t believe he was thinking this way. At what point had he began to care more about her than he did himself? At what point had he fallen so deeply in love? He knew that answer to that, it was the moment he had laid eyes on her but as usual he denied, denied, denied. Telling himself he would find a way to use her to his gain in the end. What bullshit. 

All dressed he looked through his phone and seen all the missed text and calls from Tywin and the lot. He would have to answer them soon, make an appearance. First he needed to see his girl, to see if anything had changed with the new day. They had fucked after she knew the ugly truth but even he knew it was a primal thing, she had been consumed by a physical need. It wasn’t because she wanted him, it wasn’t because she loved him. 

 

Petyr left his bedroom and went downstairs. Ros was in the kitchen preparing dinner and when he entered she lifted her head only to turn her eyes quickly back to her task. 

“Where is she?” he asked.

“In her room. She hasn’t left it except to take Lady out. She didn’t go to school. I’m making something so hopefully she’ll eat.”

Fuck. He knew he shouldn’t have expected a drastic change in a day but he couldn’t help but hope. Since when did he _hope_ for anything? Hope had never done anything for him at all, only action. He left Ros and went back up the stairs towards Sansa’s room, knocking quickly on her door. When he received no reply he knocked again.

“Go away,” came her voice from the other side. 

He ignored her and opened the door, letting himself inside. She was curled up under her blankets on the bed, Lady asleep at her side. The wolf had taken to her so easily and why wouldn’t she? He had. Sansa’s eyes opened and immediately narrowed, giving him evil eyes. 

“What do you want?” she asked, her words laced with venom. 

“I wanted to check on you. Ros says you didn’t go to school, that you haven’t eaten.” He walked around the bed and sat on the edge with her backside against him. “You have to eat, Sansa, especially now. I know you’re hungry.” She said nothing. Carefully he chanced placing a hand on her arm and waited for her to recoil or push him away. When she didn’t he ran his hand down the length to her own hand and relished the feeling of her skin, soft and warm. 

“How many people have you killed?” she asked, barely a whisper. 

This is what she was thinking? Obsessing over the monster that he was. “Too many to count. I try to take the ones no one will miss.”

“My parents are missed.”

Petyr did not know what to say. He had said he was sorry...he could apologize a thousand times and it would not undo a damn thing. “Sansa, I can’t change what I’ve done. Neither can you. Laying here starving yourself isn’t going to fix it either.”

He was startled when she sat bolt upright and slapped him across the face. All he could do was stare at her as the sting spread across his cheek. Her eyes were blue but they could have been red in that moment, reflecting the flames of a fiery hell. A very big part of him wanted to grab her and hold her, soothe her but he decided to try a different tactic. 

“I deserved that. I did” he said calmly. “But you need to collect yourself. If you want to do what you told me you want to do last night you need a clear head and you need to take care of yourself. Laying in this bed crying isn’t going to solve a damn thing and you know it. Stop feeling sorry for youself.”

“That’s easy for you to say.”

“Damn right it is. I might be a lot of fucking things, Sansa, but I am not one to just give up. I take action. If there’s anything I know, Sweetling, it’s that you have to go out and _take_ what you want, it will never be handed to you. So the question is...what do you want?”

She stared at him, the fire in her eyes calming but not diminishing. “I want them to pay. I want them to suffer. I want them dead.”

For a brief moment Petyr remembered that in the end he would most likely be a part of “they” but he pushed the thought aside for now. He needed her whole again, he hated seeing her so shattered. “Alright, so I need you to stop moping. I need to to take care of yourself.”

“Fine. You’re right,” she said, with great difficulty.

“Good. Now get dressed and come downstairs, Ros is making dinner.”

Petyr left her alone and went downstairs. He stayed in the kitchen until she appeared, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

“Just finishing up,” Ros said, upon her arrival. “Have a seat and I’ll make you a plate.”

Sansa took a seat at the island, casting a side glance at Petyr before averting her gaze. He almost smiled. Such a strong willed girl, that’s one of the things he loved about her, even if it was somewhat difficult to deal with at times. Within moments Ros put a plate in front of Sansa. Pork roast with potatoes, carrots, and onions. He blinked and it was gone. 

“Can I have some more?” Sansa asked, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. 

Petyr moved to Sansa’s side as Ros made her another plate. He placed his hand on her back and leaned in to her ear and was surprised that she did not stiffen at his touch. “I’m going out for a bit,” he said. “We’ll talk when I return, yes?” Her response was simply a nod. Delicately he placed a kiss at her temple before looking up to see Ros staring at them, a full plate in her hands. If she thought anything she kept it to herself. “I’ll see you soon.”

And he left.

 

***********

 

Ros sat the plate down in front of Sansa but she didn’t care about the food anymore. She jumped up quickly and started pulling open drawers. When she found the knives she took one and stuffed it in the waistband of her jeans.

“Sansa, what are you doing?” Ros asked.

“I’m going to follow him.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Yeah, well...I’m going to nonetheless.” For some reason she needed to see where he went, she needed to see what he did. It had been consuming her thoughts from the moment she found out. This monster that had taken her family.

She left Ros in mid objection and made haste to Petyr’s office where the keys to the vehicles were kept. She grabbed the keys to the car Olyvar used and ran for it. Luckily she seen the tail lights of Petyr’s Bentley as she was starting the engine and she was able to catch up. She stayed behind him enough that he wouldn’t notice she was following but not enough to lose him, as he made his way down into the heart of King’s Landing. 

Soon enough she realized he was going into Flea Bottom, the nastiest part of town. Her parents had warned her about it and told her never to go there. It was full of drug addicts and prostitutes, criminals...dangerous people. Despite the warning in her head she followed on. Finally she seen Petyr’s car pull over to the curb and she did the same, far enough back that hopefully he wouldn’t notice her. She cut the engine and got out, following him on foot. 

She trailed him a few blocks and she thought for a moment he would walk forever. Then he went into a dive bar off the road. As Sansa approached she felt her nerves kick in, her heart pounding away. Despite the fact that the appearance of the building was somewhat dilapidated there was also the issue of him seeing her. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and went inside.

It was hazy, the air filled with cigarette smoke. Music was playing loudly and there were people everywhere. Sansa spotted Petyr straight ahead to the back of the bar, talking to a man. She veered left, trying to disappear between bodies. She had her eyes so focused on him that before she knew it she was colliding with a rather large object.

“What the fuck? Watch where you’re go- Oh!...well, aren’t you a pretty thing.”

It was a man. A very large man with greasy brown hair and bloodshot eyes. He was clearly drunk.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“That’s quite alright pretty lady. Lemme get you a drink.”

Sansa wanted to say no. The man’s eyes leered at her with a look she didn’t quite like but maybe she should humor him, blend in, so that Petyr wouldn’t notice her. “Yeah, okay. That would be nice.”

She stayed against the far wall as she waited for the guy to return with the drink. When he returned she took it with a smile and sipped from it demurely. She did not want to be intoxicated. 

“I’ve never seen you here before, what’s your name?” the man asked.

“Alayne,” she answered without hesitation, her eyes trying to keep up with Petyr and not make it obvious she was looking elsewhere. Petyr was leaning into the man he was talking to, whispering something in his ear. The guy appeared to be gay and Petyr was flirting with him, pulling him in. 

“Name’s Patrick but you can call me Pat,” Sansa’s admirer said.

“It’s nice to meet you, Pat.”

She was trying to focus on what Pat was saying but her attention was drawn to the end of the bar where Petyr was coaxing his next victim. He was so fucking beautiful, he really was. The victim was unknowingly falling prey and how could he not? Even she was a victim.

“Where are you from, Alayne?”

She was about to answer him when Petyr and his male friend began to walk away. “I’m sorry, I’ve gotta go.” They had walked to the left and she followed, finding a hallway and a door. Quickly she opened it and found that it led to the alley beside the bar. The night was dark as she closed the door behind her but she seen no sign of Petyr or his friend. She was about to just pick a direction and take off when the door behind her burst open and Pat came stumbling out. 

"There you are, pretty girl."

He stalked towards her and Sansa began backing away from him. When her back hit concrete she realized she had cornered herself against a wall and the dumpster. 

"You look scared. Don't be scared. I just thought you and I could get to know one another a little better."

Her heart pounded in her chest as he closed the distance between them. "I'm sorry, Pat, but I really need to be going," she said, hoping he might end up being a resonable guy and let her leave without causing a problem. No such luck. He pressed himself against her and she could smell the stench of alcohol and cigarettes on his breath and his clothes. 

"Oh you can go...after we have a little fun." He grabbed her by the waist and pushed his mouth to hers. Instinctively Sansa bit his bottom lip, illiciting a yelp. It only pissed him off more. "You little bitch," he spat. He slapped her hard across the face and grabbed her, turning her body so that her ass was against his crotch and her face smashed into the concrete wall. 

For a few moments Sansa was stunned by the sharp pain and the fear, helpless to do anything. It wasn't until he was yanking at her jeans, trying to pull them down, that she felt a sharp poke at her waistline and remembered she had a knife. Pulling it from her waistband, she turned quickly and sank it into his stomach. 

He gasped in shock and she stood there, her hand still grasping the knife handle, and watched his face contort in agony. _What have I done?_ She felt something warm and sticky and looked down to see that his blood was dripping out onto her so she quickly shoved him backwards, keeping the knife in her hand. 

He stumbled and fell hard to the ground. "You cunt," he said. "You fucking stabbed me."

Sansa's heart was pounding and her mind was racing but the same thought kept jumping out to her. She needed to finish him off. If he lived to make it to a hospital he would tell the police and while it had very much been self defense she didn't want the authorities snooping around in her life. It would likely make the news and people would see her face.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice coming out sounding like a stranger's. "But I can't let you live." 

"The hell you won't." He attempted to stand but Sansa jumped on top of him, remembering her newly acquired strength, and held him down. He attempted to throw her off but she was stronger than he. _I'm such a fucking idiot._ If she hadn't been paralyzed by fear she could have just fought him off and ran for it but she had panicked, forgetting entirely how strong she had become. It was too late now, there was no turning back. 

She held the knife to his throat, her hand shaking. He began to beg and plead for his life so she clamped her other hand over his mouth. What could she do? Surely he would go to the cops. They would start digging into her life...digging into Petyr's life. It was a risk she couldn't take. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her shaking hand. 

"I'm so sorry," she said as tears began to stream down her face. Though she wasn't sure why she was sorry, he had had every intention of raping her. But she had never taken a life before. 

"Sansa?"

Hearing her real name in the dark alley startled her and she turned her head to see Petyr. He rushed over to her quickly, kneeling down beside her. 

"Sansa, what are doing? What happened?"

"He followed me outside. He tried to rape me. I wasn't thinking. I panicked and I stabbed him." Sansa's words came out in a rush. The man beneath her was struggling but not as much, he was losing so much blood. 

"It's okay, love," Petyr said, easing his hands out in front him. "Give me the knife."

"But Petyr, he can't live. He'll tell the police and they'll put my face all over the TV. And now you've said my real name in front of him. We can't let him live."

"I know, I know. But I'll take care of it. Now give me the knife."

His grey-green eyes were soft but worried and as much as she hated to admit, she was happy to see them. She stayed where she was, unable to move. She wanted to give the knife to him, let him take care of it, but it occurred to her that if she intended to wipe out the entire Lannister family she almost needed to do this, needed to experience taking a life. 

“Sansa...give me the knife...please.”

Resolved, she shook her head and before he had time to stop her she pulled the knife across the man’s throat. Sansa yelped and jumped backward when blood spurt out onto her.

“Fuck,” Petyr said, grabbing her by the shoulders and lifting her to her feet. “You hit his artery. Stand over there, I’m going to move his body.”

Sansa backed against the wall, unable to take her eyes off the lifeless man on the ground. She had just killed someone. _Holy shit, what have I done?_ Petyr moved quickly, easily lifting the larger man’s body and carrying him to a spot behind the dumpster, careful not to get any blood on himself.

“Stay here,” he told Sansa. “I’ll be right back. Do not move.” 

He disappeared back inside the bar and returned in what felt like seconds. He had taken his shirt off and ran it under water. He went to Sansa and wiped at the blood that had squirt onto her face, then he cleaned off her hands, taking the knife from her and wrapping it in his shirt when he was done. As she stood letting him clean her up she felt an odd sense of calm take over her, like after a storm. 

“How did you get here?” Petyr asked.

“I drove. I took the keys to the car Olyvar uses.”

“Where did you park?”

“Up the block, not too far from you.”

“Right, let’s go.”

He took her by the arm and they walked quickly until they reached her vehicle, Petyr looking around them the whole time. “Are you okay to drive?” he asked.

“I think so.”

“Get in and go home. I’ll follow behind you. Do not break the speed limit but don’t drive under it, come to complete stops, use your turn signals. Got it?”

She nodded and he opened the car door for her to get in. As she pulled the car out onto the road she felt like she was in a dream. She had just killed a man and was now driving away, as if nothing happened. The sudden urge to laugh hit her and for a moment she wondered if she had lost her mind.  
Petyr’s car pulled into the driveway right behind hers and he was out and at her door before she had even opened it. He opened it or her and gave her his hand to help her up. “Petyr, I’m okay.”

“Alright, I was just trying to help. Get a shower and then we need to talk.”

A few moments later Sansa stood in the upstairs shower, letting the hot water rain down over her face. She wondered what would happen when Pat’s body was found. Had anyone in the bar seen her with him? Would they remember what she looked like and give a description? Then another thought occurred to her...even though he was clearly a scumbag...someone might _miss_ him. Perhaps he had a mother, or a brother...a child...maybe even a wife who didn’t know he liked to rape young girls. Perhaps they would mourn the loss of him.

There was a knock at the door and it opened. It was Petyr, she could just make him out through the foggy doors. “Sansa? Are you alright? You’ve been in here for a while.”

“Yeah, just finishing up,” she said, turning off the water. He turned to leave. “Hey wait, will you hand me my towel?” She opened the shower door so that he could see her and his eyes wandered down her naked body but he looked away almost ashamedly, reaching for the towel on the counter. When he handed it to her she realized for the first time that night that his fingers were cold. “You didn’t eat?”

He shook his head. “I heard strange noises and something told me to go back. I told the guy I had to go.” Up close she could see that his hair was damp and in disaray from his own shower and he was wearing a white t-shirt and dark grey sweat pants. Why did he have to be so attractive? “I don’t see any clothes in here, do you need me to bring you some?” he asked.

“I’ll just wrap the towel around me. Will you wait for me? In my room?” He nodded and left her alone.

After she had dried off, brushed her hair, and wrapped herself, she went to her bedroom and found him on her bed. He was sitting up, his back against her pillows, one leg tucked under and the other hanging off the side. She tossed the towel on the floor and went to her dresser. What did it matter that he was in the room? It wasn’t as if he hadn’t already seen it all already. She put on a t-shirt and a pair of panties, forgoing a bra and pants in her desire for comfort and went to the bed, sitting down in front of Petyr.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Okay I guess. I don’t know. I feel too calm. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“You could be in shock.”

“I don’t feel in shock but what do I know?”

“Sansa, what were doing there?”

She took a deep breath and exhaled. “I followed you after you left”

“Clearly but why?”

“I don’t even have a reasonable explanation. I wanted to see what you do when you...ya know. I don’t know why I just haven’t been able to get it out of my head since I found out all of this shit. Do you think the police will come looking for me?”

“I doubt it. You didn’t talk to too many people did you?”

“No. No, just him. And only for a second. When I seen you leave with that guy I told him I had to go and I went down that hallway. He followed me but I don’t think anyone was paying attention to us. They didn’t seem to be when I left.”

“Well, the reason I chose that part of town is because no one usually gives a fuck what happens there. Especially since our little King has most of the cops payed off. They turn a blind eye.”

“Good,” she said, a flood of relief washing over her at that news. Petyr leaned forward slightly and reached out, taking her hands in his own. He moved so carefully, as if he were afraid she would push him away but she didn’t. The feeling of his cool skin against her own felt too good.

“Did he hurt you?”

She shook her head. “No. I didn’t give him a chance to.” He let out a sigh, sounding relieved. “I’m such an idiot, Petyr. I didn’t have to kill him, I could have fought him off but I panicked and I wasn’t thinking straight. I forgot how strong I am now.”

“No, Sweetling, you are not an idiot.” One of his hands moved up to cup her face, urging her to look at him. “You were afraid. Fear can do a great many things to a person. It could have been worse, it could have paralyzed you and he could have did what he intended to do.”

For a little while they said nothing. She ran her fingers over his and locked them together. With his other hand he traced the line of her jaw to her chin, tilting it up just slightly. Sansa closed her eyes and relished the contact. Monster he may be but he still sent shivers down her spine with the lightest caress.

“I’m no different from you,” she said, realizing too late that she had said what had merely been a thought out loud.

His hand stilled at her throat. “What do you mean?”

She opened her eyes to see his staring at her, questioning. “I killed him to save myself.”

“It’s not the same. You were in immediate danger.”

“I could have let him go after I stabbed him. If what you said is true he would have went to the cops and they wouldn’t have done anything.”

“But you didn’t know that at the time.”

He was right, she knew, and yet she couldn’t help but feel less angry with him now. She loved her parents and she would never, ever get over the loss of them but after seeing how very easy it was to slit a man’s throat to save herself...she wondered who else she might be willing to sacrifice if her own life were at stake. And she wondered exactly how cold she too might become if taking lives became a way of life.

“At least I know I can do it now.”

“Is that why you wouldn’t give me the knife?”

“Yes. If I’m to do what I want to do I needed to know that I wouldn’t panic.”

Petyr leaned back onto the pillows and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. “I didn’t want you to have to do that, Sansa. Killing changes you...the person you have to become just to be able to live with it is not a person you need to be. I’ll take care of all of it for you.”

“What were you like...before you became a killer?”

“I was still a cunt but not the murdering type.”

A giggle escaped her throat and she smiled, though she wasn’t sure he meant it to be funny. It felt good to smile again. The corner of his mouth turned up in a half grin and he tilted his head to the side, just looking at her. “What?” she asked, his gaze making her feel somewhat shy.

“Nothing. You’re just so lovely when you smile.”

She couldn’t help herself when she crawled towards him, straddling his lap, and wrapping her arms around him. She longed for the comfort of his embrace...no one else would do. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. As soon as he did it was a like a flood gate broke. All of the feelings that had been building up over the last few days rushed over her and the tears began to pour down her face.

“Shhh, love, shhh. Everything’s going to be okay,” he whispered, stroking her head gently. “I promise.”

She wanted so badly to believe him.


	15. Some Things You Don't Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more violence and more blood. Just a warning folks if you're squeemish.
> 
> Also I don't have a beta and I have been working so much and was so tired when I edited this so bear with me. 
> 
> And lastly I'd like to say thank you to those who leave kudos and comments. Especially the comments. I don't always have time to reply to all of them but I read every single one and the comments are what keeps me going. Thank you, thank you.

Sansa had fallen asleep in his arms, her body on top of his. He stayed there for hours, enjoying the feel of her weight against him. He recalled times when she was still a child and would curl up into him, how he would brush her hair with his fingers until she calmed down. Sometimes he wished he could go back to that time, even if it meant he couldn't touch her as he did now. Before she knew he was a monster...when he was still her protector. 

Yet there she was, her face nestled to his neck and her hands holding onto his shirt, even as she slept. She was too pure for this world...too pure for him but that didn't stop him from wanting her. Even if she wished to kill him...he still wanted her. He would remain at her side for however long she allowed. 

She began to stir, lifting her head, her sleepy eyes blinking. Once they adjusted he fully expected her to climb off him but she didn't. She was staring at his mouth and Petyr realized he was holding his breath...his body suddenly alight with longing. He wanted to kiss her but he waited. 

She brought her hands to his face, cupping it and rubbing her thumbs over his scruffy cheeks. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, just as she placed a kiss to his jaw. Every inch of him was like a live wire as she kissed down his neck, leaving a blaze behind the path of her lips. A breathy sigh escaped his lips as her hands slid under his shirt and her fingers caressed the hair on his chest and stomach. It felt wonderful to be touched so gently and for her to be doing so willingly, after everything that had happened. 

"I love you...my sweet girl," Petyr said, barely above a whisper. Almost afraid his words would bring her back to reality and she'd resume hating him, resume not wanting to touch him. 

She didn't say anything in response, instead she moved her face back up, pressing her lips softly to his. Petyr felt as if something inside of him broke, a dam holding back an ocean of emotions that he had never allowed himself to feel. Fuck, he loved her. He knew he would die for her...he would even cry if it were possible. 

He grabbed her face, holding her lips to his, and kissed her as if he may never kiss her again. For all he knew he may not. She ran her hands all over his chest and stomach and when her finger tips lightly circled his nipples he moaned into her mouth. His cock swelled between his legs and he moved his hands down to grip her hips, pushing her center against him. She whimpered at the contact.

Petyr wanted to make make love to her, take his time and devour her slowly. Worship her body for as long as she could stand it. He began to sit up, taking her with him, and he rolled her onto her back. 

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, before kissing her forehead, then her eyelids. She opened them after and looked up at him with bright blues. He brought his lips down to hers, kissing her slowly and gently as his right hand wandered down and moved beneath her shirt. He ran the tips of his fingers down her side and felt the good pimples form as he went. "I love you more than anything, Sansa," he went on, between delicate kisses on her lips. "My Sansa." His words were effecting her, she began rolling her hips toward him slowly, rhythmically. "Are you still my Sansa, Sweetling? Are you still my Sweetling?" He traced the line of her hip bone, anxiously awaiting her reply. 

"Petyr..."

"Yes?"

"I don't think I have a choice."

"You always have a choice...my precious girl. I would never force anything on you."

She reached her hand up to his neck, her fingers touching the hair at his nape. "I don't. Some things you don't choose. They choose you."

"What are you saying my love?" He watched her eyes diligently, trying to read her, and as he did gentle tears began to stream down her face. 

"I don't want to love you but I can't stop. I don't want to want you but I can't stop. I am yours whether I want to be or not."

Petyr ached and felt ecstatic at the same time. He promised himself from that moment on he would never hurt her again. No one would. 

When he pressed his lips to hers this time her hand moved into his hair, running her fingers through it, and her other wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer. He could stay this way forever, he decided, wrapped in her embrace.

He broke their kiss and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up, and she lifted for him to get it over her head only to fall back onto the pillows. That was just fine because he wanted to taste her skin and he dipped his head, taking a nipple between his lips until it was a hardened bud. After he was satisfied with the one he moved on to the other, making them a matching pair. 

"Oh, Petyr," she whispered, running her hands through his short hair, her fingers leaving tingles on his scalp. 

"Sansa..." his voice, muffled against her skin. He let his hand wander down over her hip, around to her stomach and then very slowly he slipped his long fingers under the waistband of her panties. 

He returned his mouth to hers as his fingers dipped into her folds and a husky moan escaped him into her mouth when he found her silky and wet. Sansa swallowed his moan, then matched it with her own when his fingers found her swollen little nub. 

"You're so wet," he breathed heavily, pulling his lips from hers. 

"Only for you."

Her confession made him ache and throb but he would continue his slow pace. As he went on, exploring her with his fingers, he realized she was swollen everywhere down there. She must be close to her monthly cycle and if that was the case he knew she'd be twice as sensitive as usual.

"You're so fucking perfect," he whispered, as his head bent again to take her nipples between his lips in turn. Nothing he said at this point was a lie or a coax to bend her to his will...it was true. He pushed against her clit with his middle and forefinger only to dip it down to her entrance and repeat the process over and over again. "You have owned me since the moment I laid eyes on you Sansa Stark."

She moaned and writhed but seemed to understand he wanted to go at a slow pace. Her hips moved against his fingers languidly and she began whimpering, slow quick breaths escaping her lips. 

"Petyr?"

"Yes, love?"

"You're so cold. Drink from me and warm up."

"I can't, Sweetling."

"Yes you can."

He believed her. As much as his mind told him not to he believed he could. Without giving it another thought he moved his mouth to the mound of her breast and sank his teeth into her. Her blood flowed into his mouth and he drank her sweetness in, letting it take him. As if he wasn't already aroused enough it spiked and consumed him and his hips thrusted his erection against her thigh.

Her hands gently cupped his face and pulled it up and he allowed it. For a time he was open mouthed...fangs bared and covered in blood and she did not flinch...but pulled his face to hers and kissed him. 

It was then, drowning in her kiss that he began to pull at his own clothing, the need to be inside her too strong. After some shifting and yanking he was free of his shirt and jeans...and boxers...and he was between her legs, on his knees looking down over her. 

"Petyr..." Her eyes were full...of love...of lust? Of everything and he thought he could drown in them. 

He didn't wait for her to finish before aligning his aching cock with her entrance. He sank into her slowly...so slowly...until he was as deep as he could go and she inhaled a deep breath. 

"Oooh," she moaned. 

He felt the same. She was fit to him...only him. He lay down onto her, chest to chest, and smothered her mouth as he began slowly rocking his hips, not pulling out all the way. He fucked her slowly, deeply...just as he had intended. 

"Ooh...oh fuck..." she mumbled against his lips, grabbing onto his back...her hands roaming along his back and back up to the nape of his neck, struggling for need.

She was still so very tight, wrapped around his aching cock and it took every ounce of control to not to pound into her but the slow pace was a wonderful kind of torture. 

"Oh, Sansa..." he breathed. "Fuck...I love you."

At his words she moaned deeply, arching her back and bucking against him. He grabbed her hips, stilling them as he continued to push in and out of her warm wetness. 

"Oh Petyr, I can't...I can't...it feels so good."

His own pleasure was building and building...a raging fire...so he understood her words exactly. "Cum with me," he whispered, his head falling to the crook of her neck, his words a whisper into her skin.

"Yes...God yes..." she said, running her fingers through his hair. 

Petyr picked up his pace just slightly, quick shallow thrusts of his hips.She bucked up meeting his thrust and he felt her walls tightening around his cock.

"Ohh....don't stop... please don't stop," she moaned. 

He kept going...he was so close but he used every ounce of self control to wait for her. She was gripping the back of his neck so hard he knew she was almost there. He kept pumping his hips...not too hard but just hard enough. 

"Yes...yessss....yesss," she cried and he felt her walls beginning to contract. 

"Sansa...I'm so close."

"Stay with me, Petyr I'm almost-...uughh...oh my God..."

"Oh fuck baby yeah...cum for me," he coaxed.

Her walls gripped him hard and she cried out and he came hard into her at the same time. 

"Oooh....oh...God," she cried. "Oh fuck Petyr...I love you."

 

After their bodies were done shaking and spasming, Petyr pulled himself from her and rolled onto his back. She had said that she loved him...twice actually...but in the throws of passion. Did she mean it? She rolled over and curled into him, resting her head against his chest and draping her arm over his stomach, as if she had read his mind and was giving him his answer. Fuck, maybe she could read his mind, maybe it was some new power that came with the wolf thing.

He sighed deeply, feeling absolutely in heaven. For most of his life he had always wanted _more_. More money...more power. He had wanted everything. Once he achieved one goal it would lose it's appeal and he would move on to the next big thing, never satisfied. But Sansa...she never lost her appeal and for the first time in his life he didn't feel the need for anything else because everything he wanted was laying right there in his arms. 

"Let's leave," he said softly. 

"And go where?"

"Far away...Pentos...Braavos."

"And do what?"

"Live. Just live."

She pushed herself up and looked at his face. "You don't want me to kill the Lannisters." 

"I don't want you to be in danger. There are more of them than us, Sansa. And if you don't want to be with me then go alone. I'll give you enough money to live off for most of your life. I don't care...so long as you are safe."

She was looking at him but he could see the wheels turning behind her eyes. He was suddenly desperate to know what she was thinking. Did she still want him dead? Confessing her love may have only been to distract him from her true course or to bend him to her will. So be it. 

"Sansa...what do you think?"

"I think...that you need to go feed yourself. You're very cold."

He smiled despite himself. "I guess so."

Petyr reluctantly removed himself from the comfort of her arms and looked for his clothes on the floor. As he was slipping his pants on she spoke. 

"Petyr...I've been meaning to ask you...you can't get me pregnant can you?"

"No...I don't believe so." She nodded her head and her eyes looked almost sad. "Does that bother you?"

"I...I'm not sure."

She desired a child. Maybe not now but clearly one day and why wouldn't she? Most women did at some point in their lives. The sadness in her eyes struck his heart and he ached. It meant that she was possibly considering a future with him. That being said Petyr had the awful feeling that he would need to let her go...let her be with a man who could give her children, a man who had not killed her parents. If he really, truly loved her he may need to set her free.

"I'll be home soon, love," he said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He walked out the door with a heavy heart. 

 

***********

 

Sansa lay in the bed for a long while after Petyr left. Tonight had been such a whirlwind but at the end of it he was there and his presence had comforted her. He was the only one who could, not Harry...not anyone. Only Petyr. It was true what she'd said, that she couldn't stop loving him, despite everything. After everything she had been through she could not imagine being with anyone else. Who else would love her after what she'd done?

Her stomach growled and she decided she needed to eat, even if she didn't really feel like it. She went to bathroom and cleaned the evidence of their lovemaking from between her legs and put on some clothes. It was well into the night when she reached the kitchen. Actually it was four o'clock in the morning. She was reaching for the loaf of bread on the counter when the doorbell rang. 

Sansa wasn't alarmed, thinking it was Harry. "Fuck. I don't need this right now," she said aloud to herself. On her way to the door she wondered where Ros and Olyvar were...their rooms were separate from hers and Petyr's but still close enough that they should hear the chime. Perhaps they had gone out, after she had been so vile towards them. 

The bell chimed again. "I'm coming," she said, annoyance in her tone. She reached the door, unlocked it and opened it. The person standing before her was not Harry. It was the boy King...Joffrey. "Your Grace," she said, shocked. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you."

He smiled but it seemed forced and it sent a chill down Sansa's spine. "That's quite alright. May I come in?"

Alarms went off in her head. When she had first met him she had no idea he was a vampire or that his family had ordered her parents murder. And while he was too young at the time to have had anything to do with the order he was still a vampire...and not like her vampire who would never hurt her. But how could she refuse the king? "Of course, your Grace. Forgive me my manners."

She stood back to allow him to step across the threshold, praying to the Gods that Petyr would return and very soon. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, your Grace," she asked, her teeth gritted, closing the door behind them. 

"We? I don't see anyone else? I don't see the man I came for. Where's Baelish?" He walked through the entryway and into the living room as if he owned the place. 

"He went out," Sansa answered, following him. 

"Where has he been the last few days? My grandfather has been blowing his phone up."

"Well, I was ill. He was worried. He stayed to care for me and he brought a doctor to see me."

"Yes...of course he did. What was your name again? Alayne?"

"Yes, your Grace."

He had stopped in the middle of the room, his back to her and she a few feet behind him. Suddenly he turned and moved closer to her. 

"You don't look anything like him," he said, his eyes raking her in. 

He was so close now she could feel his breath on her face and her heart pounded against her chest. She was strong but she wasn't sure she could fight off a vampire if he attacked. She had no weapon... nothing. 

"You go to school with my fiancé don't you?"

"I do but we haven't spoken in a while."

"She's been preoccupied."

"Oh, I imagine, what with the wedding so close now."

He reached forward, grabbing a strand of her hair, and she almost flinched. "It's a pity you aren't from a more prominent family or I may have chosen you."

"Yes," she simply agreed. It seemed the safest thing to do. 

He was looking her up and down like a hawk when suddenly his eyes changed, confusion and understanding seeming to dawn on him at the same time. "What's this?" 

"What's what, your Grace?"

"The roots of your hair...I see red."

Oh shit. "I...um..." She could have kicked herself for not being smarter, more like Petyr, able to come up with a reasonable explanation on the spot. 

Instantly his hand was on her throat and his grip was like a vice. "You aren't his daughter. I knew it. You're far too pretty to be his daughter. Red hair... you're fucking Sansa Stark. He's hiding you."

Sansa couldn't breathe, he was cutting off her oxygen. She grabbed at his arm, trying to pull from his grasp but he was not human...she couldn't break free. All she could do was pray that Petyr walked through that door. 

"My family is going to be so pleased that I discovered you," he said. "Luckily for me they don't need you alive, in fact they want you dead."

He said no more before his bent his head and sank his into her neck. 

 

**********

 

Petyr felt much better after he had fed but as he made his way home he knew that it wouldn't matter how hungry he became, there was no way he could ever hurt her. He would die first. Knowing that comforted him somehow...that he would give his own life protect her. 

He hoped she'd considered what he said while he was gone, about the two of them leaving, disappearing. It wouldn't be too difficult, they'd have to stay on the move so they wouldn't be easy to track down but they could still live a comfortable life together. He had plenty of money put back, all they would need would be several different fake IDs and passports, which he could take care of easily. As he pulled the car into the driveway he was sure he could convince her, and if not perhaps he could at least convince her to go away if he promised to kill them, though he'd likely die in the process. 

Petyr excited his car and made his way to the front door feeling a bit of pep in his step. She had said she loved him. 

He went to put his key in the lock and realized it wasn't locked at at all. That was strange. As he turned the handle alarms went off in his head, something wasn't right, he was positive he had locked the door when he left. He cracked the door slowly and the scent of another vampire hit him with a force. He knew recognized who's smell it was, Joffrey...and then came the scent of human blood. 

Oh no...

He flung the door open and ran through the entryway and into the living room and the scene before his eyes almost brought him to his knees. Sansa was on her back on the floor and Joffrey was his knees, his head bent to her neck. 

Petyr wasted no time, he ran forward, grabbing the boy by his shoulders and throwing him off Sansa. Oh God...she was as pale as a ghost...her eyes looked at him but it was as if she couldn't see him at all. Her body was trembling...she was fading. He felt for her pulse and felt a faint, dying beat of her heart. 

"You son-of-a-bitch," he screamed, rounding on Joffrey. The boy was still pulling himself up from the floor, a sick smile on his face...he was laughing.

Petyr snapped. He lost all control. He jumped on the boy, knocking him back down and began pounding his fists into his face. Joffrey tried to fight him off but his efforts were futile, Petyr was stronger.

"Stop!" the boy cried but Petyr did not hear him, he didn't care. "They'll kill you."

"I don't fucking care," Petyr said, slamming his fist into the Joffrey's stomach. 

"You're too late anyway....she's dead."

Petyr thought he had completely lost it already but in that moment he went over the edge and there was no going back. He grabbed the sides of the boys head, and with a strength even he didn't realize he possessed, he turned it as hard as he could until he heard bone crack but he didn't stop there. A vampire wouldn't die from a broken neck. Joffrey was screaming and kicking beneath him but Petyr kept going...he kept pulling and turning until skin began to tear and rip. Since Joffrey had just drank blood spurted out all over Petyr's hands and face but he did not stop. He did not stop until he had ripped his head clean off him.

Petyr let go of his loose head...breathing heavily. Had he just done that? It was surreal...he couldn't believe it. After a few moments he calmed and everything that had just happened rushed back to him in a tidal wave. Sansa!

He crawled across the floor on all fours until he reached her. She was even paler than before. 

"Sansa? Sansa say something please?" he cried, his voice sounding helpless to his own ears. She was non responsive, her eyes heavy and far away. He felt for her pulse again finding it more faint than before. He couldn't lose her, not like this but what could he do? She would be dead before they reached the hospital and they gave her blood. He had minutes...maybe less. 

There was only one thing he could do... something he never wished upon her, not yet but he didn't have a choice. He wouldn't let her go.

"Sansa, stay with me love, I'm not going to let you die." A flutter of her eyelids was the only aknowledgmen he received that she had heard him. Quickly he brought his wrist to his lips, sinking his teeth in until his blood was flowing freely. Then he put his wrist to her lips. "Open your mouth, Sansa." She didn't respond. "Please love...please try. I need you to drink."

Finally she slowly opened and he pressed his wrists to her lips that she wouldn't have to do much work, just let the blood flow into her mouth. "That's it's, good girl," he urged, his free hand stroking her hair. He saw the muscles in he throat move slightly, she was swallowing. That was good. 

Finally her eyes opened wider and met his and relief washed over him. If he had not already been on his knees he would have fallen to them. She was going to live. 

When she reached to grab his arm he pulled his wrist from her lips. "That's enough, Sweetling. Relax now."

"Petyr...what happened? You're covered in blood." Her voice was a whisper. She was weak but she wouldn't be for long. 

"You were dying."

"I'm not now?"

"No."

Realization dawned on her and her eyes were wide. She attempted to sit and he helped her. "What did you just do? I drank your blood."

"You did. I had no choice. I couldn't let you die. I can't lose you."

"So... I'm...am I like you now?"

He nodded his head and let it hang. "I'm afraid so. But you were too far gone. You would have died before you made it to a hospital for blood."

She said nothing, her eyes scanning the room and finally she noticed the body of Joffrey on the floor behind Petyr, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Oh my God, Petyr, what did you do?"

"I killed him. Actually we need to get out of here now. I'm as good as a dead man."

"Me too. He seen red at my roots...he figured out who I am."

"Well, we need to move," Petyr said, standing and helping her to her feet. "It'll be daylight in about two hour. They won't come looking for us during the day but we can't stay here and as soon as the next nightfall we'll have to get as far away as possible."

She nodded her head but her eyes look bewildered. "I don't feel any different, Petyr, just weak."

"You will. In a few hours you're going to get very sick. We need to be somewhere safe before that happens."

"Sick?"

"It's part of the process. I'll to you more as we go. We need to go pack some clothes."

He was about to walk away when he felt her fingers grasp his hand. She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his middle, gripping him as though she would never see him again. If he could cry he would, he ached as he embraced her. 

"Petyr, I was so scared when he showed up. I thought it was Harry. Never leave me again."

"I won't."

"Promise me."

"I promise you, Sansa Stark, as long as you will have me I will never leave you. Ever."

"I love you, Petyr."

"I love you too, Sweetling."


End file.
